Cam's Fallen
by danigirldeath
Summary: This story is like the books in most ways. Its about my own version of fallen in Cam's POV with a new ending. Anything that resembles or is Lauren (the author of fallen) is completely hers and i do not claim it. Happy reading!


Fallen Cam

I sighed and stopped starring at the door. She wasn't coming. Maybe she never was. I just knew if she came through that door then maybe it was meant to…I don't know. Randy the attendant was talking but I was still trying to decide weather it was a woman or man. It was a on going debate. Randy's monotone voice droned on about reds and meds and other shit I already knew and didn't give a rat's ass about. Cameron Briel that's my name. Well in this life time, either way it was still Cam. I know I'm gorgeous. I have shaggy black hair, large deep set emerald eyes with full natural rose lips, as well as a black tattoo of a star burst on the back of my neck. Any girl in the world would fall for me. I'm not bragging you can just say its in my genes. I almost laughed at that thought. But besides I only wanted one girl. The one I couldn't have. I heard the door open from behind me. I turned quickly. She came in the door looking flustered and nervous about being late on her first day at a reform school but as beautiful as ever. As she hurried towards us I noticed her raven black hair was shorter than I'd ever seen it but still beautiful. It was cut just below her ears and shined in the light in a way mine didn't. She rushed up to us and said 'I'm Lucinda Price. I'm sorry I'm late.' All Randy said back was 'Sorry doesn't make you not late.' And continued with her speech. I glanced at Luce and she turned to me. I held her in my gaze, trying to probe her thoughts with my eyes. I searched her beautiful hazel eyes and found what I was looking for. In just that one look I seen her. All of her. Like all her past lifes put together. I smiled gently and she smiled back. 'Hazards. In the box. Now.' Barked Randy starring at me. I walked forward and pulled a can of spray paint and a box cutter out of my jacket pocket and dumped them in the box. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Luce clutching tightly to something in her pocket like she was losing the only thing that made her seem like she came from the outside world. Right then I had a sudden urge to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything would be ok with me by her side. I shook the thought out of my head. That was totally not like me. She walked slowly to the box and dropped her cell phone in. She sighed and looked defeated. 'Alright the rest of you go to your dorms, Lucinda you come with me.' Randy said. Before I could stop myself I heard myself saying 'You know, I could show her around…' Randy cut me off and said 'Not part of our deal. New student again remember? You're the same as everyone else.' She grabbed Luce by the arm and pulled her down the hall. Luce shot me a thanks-for-trying look, then she turned and followed he-woman down the hall. Followed her further away from me. I felt a little defeated myself. I went out the doors that the others had already went through and headed towards my dorm. I made no move to catch up to the others. One was a normal new kid. His name was Tim or Todd or something with a T. And the other was an angel. I scowled as I thought of her. Gabbe. We didnt get along is putting it mildly. Half way there I realized I hadnt even got to introduce myself to Luce. Making a decision without thinking, I quickly I turned around and walked back. I walked through the lobby doors and seen her standing there and I did the first thing that came to mind. I walked back to the hazard box and said, 'This place isnt afraid to do a strip search. So if your packing any other _hazards_…' I raised a eyebrow and looked down as I dumped a box of matches and liter fluid into the box, 'Save yourself the trouble.' I heard a low laugh and my head shot up. I had be so occupied on Luce I hadnt even noticed the girl standing behind her. I frowned and tried to control the white heat that corsed through my body. I resisted the urge to hurt her. I would wonder what she was doing here but I already knew. Of course, on Daniel's side the side of _good._ Damn _angels. _I would take Luce away from them. Daniel would only kill her. Over and over. I would have her. I would make her happy. I pulled myself out of my thoughts. 'Arriane.' I said evenly, aknowledging her. 'Cam.' She returned. She grabbed Luce by the arm and pulled her away but I still heard Luce say 'You know him?' 'Don't remind me.' Arriane almost growled. I smiled as I watched them go. Luce was interested. Maybe even a little more than that. I walked out of the building, watching them go.

Later on I waited by the side of the buliding for Luce. Knowing she would have to be here soon. I was on the outside of the group of where all the students waited to go in the buiding. I already seen Daniel and he glared at me. All I did was smirk. He wouldn't have Luce. I wouldn't even give him the chance. He wouldn't turn her to ash this time. Then I seen her. Clad in all black from head to toe she looked beautiful. I wondered mildly if I could get her to wear green. She always looked so wonderful in it. I pushed up off the wall. But I then I noticed as she started moving again that Arriane was still by her side. I let out a low growl and leaned back against the wall. I watched them walk to the bleachers and sit down. Arriane talked excessibly about something that Luce was only half listening to. Her eyes were fixed on something…or someone. I followed her gaze to see Daniel standing next to Roland talking and laughing about something. My anger flared. Shooting through me like fire. And for that second that's all I was. All I always was a shell of who I used to be, just consumed by fire on the inside. Yes, I might have anger problems. I saw him meet her stare. It looked like he started to smile. Then he raised his hand and flipped her the bird. My laughter was drown out by the sound of the bell, calling for the students to file inside. We all did slowly. My chest still burned as I watched Luce walked quickly into the school as Arriane shot Daniel a look. He strugged and turned to walk inside. I followed behind him but didn't say a word. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face even though I knew this was one of those times he thought if he made her hate him she wouldn't come near him. But if she did start hating him he wouldnt be able to control himself and would go to her. He thought he could try to make her stay safe. But I knew the only way to do that. Eliminate the danger. His plan would be perfect by me if he never kept to it and stayed away from her but he never has. Not once. I walked and I knew he felt me behind him but he didn't turn. I went to my classroom and straight to my seat. I knew Luce was siting a couple seats behind me in the back and I knew I needed to introduce myself and say hello. And even if it wouldn't be hard to compete with Daniel's first impression I couldn't think of what to say to her after hello. Arriane walked by and I noticed her hair was above her ears showing her scars on her neck. I reached up a tosled her hair 'Nice mop, Arriane. My complaiments to your stylist.' She swatted my hand away and said `Hands off, Cam. Which is to say: In your dreams.' she jerked her head in Luce's direction. 'And give your complaments to my new pet.' I turned and looked at Luce feeling my eyes sparkle. She stiffened as I said 'I believe I will.' I got up and walked towards her, my eyes locked with hers. Suddenly we became the only people in the classroom. In the whole world as my soul attention was on her. She looked beautiful with her hands folded on her desk and her ankels crossed under it. I leaned down on her desk and said 'It's nice to meet you, Lucinda. I'm Cam.' I stuck out my hand and when she took it I held on just a little bit too long. 'You can call me Luce.' She said quitely as she watched me. 'Of course. Luce. Us new kids got to stick together. You know what I mean?' I smiled at her. She smiled back and said 'But I thought you had been here before?' God damn angels. 'Don't believe a word Arriane says.' I glanced at her. She stood at the window behind me. She starred suspiously at us from across the room. I smirked and turned back to Luce as she said 'Oh no. She didn't say anything about you.' I smiled and let it go. Then I said 'I remember when I was a new kid myself…the first time.' I laughed to myself. 'My band had just broke up and I was lost. I didn't know anyone. I could have used someone without an agenda' I looked back at Arriane to make my point 'to show me the ropes.' Okay, so it wasn't a complete lie. I played guitar. She smiled and asked 'And what, you have no agenda?' I was a little surprised to hear the flirting edge to her tone. I smiled warmly and leaned closer. 'And to think I didn't want to come back here.' She blushed prufusely. I leaned up and pulled the desk next to her real close and sat down in it to stare at her. I could tell under my gaze she was melting. I knew that's how I made her feel. I made her melt when Daniel eluctrucuted her. Set her aflame with pain as he killed her with his kiss. Him and I were completely different when it came to Luce. I reached into my pocket and fingered the guitar pick I had made for her. It was almost the same color of my eyes with the number 44 on it in gold. I pulled it out and slid it across the desk to her. 'This is my room number. Come by anytime.' I winked at her. She opened her mouth to say something but Arriane picked that moment to come over and clamp a hard hand down on my shoulder. I growled at her touch. 'I'm sorry, did I not make myself clear? I have already called dibs on this one.' Arriane said. I snorted and shrugged off her hand. I looked straight into Luce's eyes as I said 'See, I thought there was such a thing called free will. Maybe your _pet _has a path of her own in mind.' Luce looked like she was about to agree with me but as she opened her mouth the minute warning bell rang silencing her. And I reluctantly walked back to my seat and sat down. I could feel Arriane glaring at me. I smirked slightly. She can be pissed all she wanted. The whole world could come down on me and I would still fight for Luce. Still fight to have her. Fight for something she doesn't even know she wants yet. The will to choose. I would set the world on fire for her. I would make her see. And she would be my Luce. Always, my Luce. I turned to look at Luce and she was looking too. I smiled and gave her a little wave. She blushed lightly.

About three hours later the bell rang setting us free. I stood and gathered my stuff. Luce and Arriane were out of the room quickly. I didn't pick up my pace. I wasn't going to lunch today. I just didn't want to deal with that crowd just yet. Well not ever. As I headed down the hall I could see them walking. I couldn't help myself. As I passed Luce I bumbed her shoulder then reached out a hand to steady her and said 'Easy there.' I shot her a smile as I kept walking. I know it was juvinile but it felt good to have that little touch. I walked out the door and back to the dorms. I walked down the hallways until I got to my room. I unlocked my door and shut it behind me. I walked to my mini fridge that I kept in my closet. No one wants to know how I got it in here. I opened it up and pulled out a bottle of jack daniels. I dug around in my dresser drawer and found a shot glass. I poured me a shot and took it quick. The burn felt good. It felt better than the all consuming fire that usually ran through my veins, the enexcapable anger. I took a deep breath and imagined Luce's face as I laid back on the bed, grabbing the bottle from the top of the dresser. I closed my eyes and saw her lips. Pink, a shade darker than her cheeks as she blushes. Her eyes being a playful clouded green one moment and a brooding brown the other. The way they sparkel when she laughs. I sighed and took a swig of my jack. The sound of her laughter rang in my ears. I took a longer sip. More burning in my chest, my throat, and my heart. I pictured her in her black clad and traded it for a green dress. A long flowing one, tight to her figure but also modest. She twirls around and around only missing a dance parnter. I join her in a tux like we are at a ball. We spin around and around till she's laughing with the feeling of it. I spread my wings and we dance in the air.

I woke with a start a couple hours later, bottle still in hand. Its dark outside. I missed the rest of my classes. I sit up and put the bottle to my lips and take a long drag from it. I stand up and walk to the window. I lean against the sill pressing my forehead to the glass. I sighed and the glass fogged. Luce. Her name ran through my brain. I wanted her. I needed her. She didn't derserve the only thing Daniel would ever get her. She deserved me and everything I could ever give her. There is no way to break her and Daniel's curse but maybe theres a way to break only hers. By making her love me. I leaned away and opened the window as I took another swig. Cool air rushed in the window. I breathed in deep. I thought of flying. Flying while under the influence. I laughed. I took another breath and pushed the window shut. I gulped more jack and put the bottle back in the fridge. And walked out the door. After a lot of getting slightly getting lost, I ended up at Roland's door. My best friend in this world. Not knowing where else to go, I let myself in. Roland sat up from the bed quickly. 'Cam? What the hell?' I laughed at his surprised expression. His face relaxed realizing it wasn't an emergancy. He looked me up and down. He waved me in and I shut the door behind me and leaned against it with what I knew was a stupid grin. Roland looked good. He had on blue sweats and a white tanktop. His dreads were falling around his face. 'Drunk are we?' he laughed with real humor. His eyes sparkeled. Roland's whole personality was light and always bubbling. It was a surprise to know what side he had chosen. We were completly oppsite but we had a pull toward each other. I always wondered what was bad enough to push him to our side. I didnt regret his decision, he was my brother. But did he regret it? He raised an eyebrow at the way I was staring and pulled out a beer from a ice chest under his bed. 'Well, shit can I join you?' He asked. I nodded and said 'Why of course mate.' He tossed me a beer and I fell to his couch. 'So Cam, what can I do for you?' He said after a long pull from his drink. 'I get tired of being alone. But I apreciate having you around and on our side.' I blurted out. His eyebrows raised high, he took another drink. This was most likely the last thing he expected Cameron Brial to say. I contiued not caring what I was about to tell him. 'I want a love I cant have but I'm going to fight for it. I'm going to do everything imhumanly possible to do to win this heart. Theres no way I think that they can feel the same though.' I paused to open my beer and take a drink. Roland looked more confused than ever. 'Ok…um Cam..are you coming out to me? I mean its totally cool and I wont judge but you know I don't uh…fly that way, you know?' I sat there dumbfounded. Until I realized what he was saying. And meraculously I didn't feel heat course through me. I felt laughter bubble up and pour over. It sounded strange hearing it. I hadnt laughed in a long time. I couldn't control the fits of laughter I was having. Me, Cam. Laughing. I laughed till I couldn't breath and Roland laughed with me and I could tell he was relived. When I finally caught my breath I said 'Come on, Ro. You think I would waste all this sexiness on a guy. Please. Your totally not my type.' Roland laughed and smiled a happy smile. A smile that reminded me why I came. I stopped laughing and suddenly the words rushed out of my mouth. 'I cant get her out of my head. I need to have her. I want her, Ro. I want to keep her safe and make her mine.' Roland stopped me by saying 'Whoa, whoa, cant I know first who the lucky lady is that has captured your eye? Slow down, Cam.' He said holding up his hand. I paused but my non-working brain was no help. 'Its her, Roland. Its always been her. Its Luce. I'm going to make her mine.' Roland's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. I continued. 'Yeah, I know. But Ro, I could have her. I could make her mine and not make her die. You know?' He shook his head slowly. 'Your drunk. Really out of your mind drunk. Not good for you. For anyone. I mean your already crazy but even this is new for you, Cam.' I laughed. 'No, Roland. Its not new. I've wanted her since before the fall. I gave up hope for a long while but always in the back of my mind was Luce. Even with Litith, she was still there. She reminded me of her.' I pleaded. Roland put down his beer and put up his hand. 'Cam, this will not work. It has never worked before. Its not possible. Please Cam. Your going to get yourself hurt. Bad. Leave the school. Go really far away. I'll give you anything you need. It's the only thing for you to do.' I shook my head. I heard the seriousness in his voice but there wasn't any way I would do that. 'Roland, it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. You told me that. Don't you still believe that? I mean hell we are all fighting a losing war. But we are still fighting. We fight pointless battles no one wins and we all know we could die in any one of them. But we all still take the chance. So why should I give up? Why shouldn't I take the chance, Ro?' By the end my voice became a whisper. Roland sighed and said 'Well there's only one thing to do.' He reached under the bed into the ice chest and pulled out vodka. He got out two glasses and filled them up. And handed me one. He raised his and I did too. 'To the girl that finally captured your heart. To utter hopelessness. And to sweet Lucinda and…Cam.' He toasted.

I woke up still on Rolands couch. He was gone and a note was on his bed. 'Cam, chill here. Your gona feel like shit. You drank like a fish. I went to class like a good boy. Make yourself at home. There's water in the tap. –Ro.' I chuckled, stuck the note in my pocket and checked the time. Classes had been out for almost a hour now. Shit. I hadnt seen Luce all day. I walked to my room feeling dirty and kinda gross. I slowly made it in the door and into the shower. I stood in the shower till the water ran cold. All I did was let it run over me. I sighed. And got out and got dressed. As I pulled my jacket on I glanced out the window. I could see Luce was walking alone to her dorm. I quickly ran out my room without thinking and down to the school grounds. As I came out the door of the dorm I told myself to act cool. I called her name loudly and she looked up. Very cool. She looked miserable. She walked towards me and I met her halfway. Her hair was wet. 'Hey, Cam.' She said without much enthusiasm. 'Is that how I get greeted? I expected you to miss me.' I said. I frowned playfully. She turned and gave me a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked away quickly and kept walking. I couldn't see her like this. I grabbed her wrist and we stopped walking. I turned her towards me and I looked into her eyes. 'Hey. Luce, what happened? Are you ok?' Her eyes suddenly turned sad and a little angry. 'No.' She paused and I raised my eyebrows. I knew it wasn't Daniel. I would feel it. She contiued. 'It was this girl. Mandy. Mary. I don't know it started with a M. I accidently bumped into her in the lunch room and she was such a bitch.' Her voice cracked. Any other time I would have laughed at my Luce cussing. But the fire was coming to a slow burn. Molly. It had to be. 'She got pissed and dumped meatloaf on my head and everyone saw it including that jerk of a boy and I ran out of there and I know they are gona start calling me meatloaf and its so discusting and now I got detention tomorrow early in the morning. And I didnt do anything. And I barley know you and I'm dumping my problems on you.' The words had flew out of her mouth and I could tell she was trying really hard not to cry. I took a deep breath as I tried to control the scorching fire rocketing through my body. I wings ached with wanting to burst forth. I reached out my arms to her. 'You need a hug?' She stepped into my arms and laughed a little. She leaned her head against my chest and I could feel it getting wet from her tears. I didn't care. 'I'm sorry, Luce. I will gladly rip her to pieces and throw her off a cliff if it would make you feel better.' She looked up at my face and let out a little giggle. 'This is more than enough, Cam. Your a really nice guy.' She pulled back and started walking again but not before linking her arm in mine. Her touch calmed me. Like some kind of drug. I sighed and said 'Walk you to your room?' she nodded and gave me a smile that did reach her eyes. Wow. I had actually made her feel better. With a hug and a threat. Maybe there was hope. I laughed. When we got to her door she unlocked it and turned to me. 'I'm sorry but I don't let guys inside on the first date.' She joked with me. I laughed a real laugh and asked 'Well, what about the second one?' she laughed at me. 'I'll have to think about.' She said and opened her door. 'I'll see you later.' She said as she stepped inside. 'I hope so.' I said quitely. She smiled and shut the door behind her. I walked slowly back outside. Now that I was away from Luce the rage slowly boiled back up inside of me. I walked around. My body slightly shaking with the effort of keeping my wings from shreding my jacket. I walked towards the bleachers and saw that couple with all the piercings. Cool but not my style. Then I thought about how Luce said she had detention. It would be a perfect time to get her alone, well kinda alone. Just to talk to her. To spend extra time with her. But it was the second day of school what trouble could I get into. I looked around and spotted the couple again. I smiled a grin I had once been told that if a lion could smile that would be it. I walked slowly over to the couple. As I climbed the bleachers to where they were sitting I noticed for once they werent sucking face. The boy was talking to the girl but her attention had drifted to me. He followed her gaze and frowned. They watched me come up the steps with looks of confusion. My grin just widdened. I sat down next to the girl and put my arm around her shoulders. 'Hey baby. Why don't you come with me to my room. I promise I'll make it worth your while.' I said loud enough for her boyfriend to hear. Her face turned from confusion to shock. And I noticed if it wasn't for all the metal she might actually look pretty. I smiled at her as her boyfriend stood up in front of us. I starred at her as he said 'Get the fuck off my girl and get the hell out of here asshole. Before I rip you apart.' I smiled more and leaned closer to the girl and said 'Why doesn't he make me? Is he scared?' She looked between us and looked a little scared herself. I knew he was close to hitting me but for extra measure I kissed her on the cheek. I knew he was throwing a punch but I didn't move I let it hit me on the jaw. A normal guy it would have sent flying. This kid had a hell of a right swing. I barely felt it. I stood and faced him and smiled huge. 'What? I can share. But its not my fault if she ends up liking me better.' I didn't get to say any more as he tackled me. I let us fall and roll down the bleachers tangled up with each other. When we got to the bottom I picked myself up not even scratched. I laughed as he tried to do the same. When he did get up he had busted his lip and had a cut on his forehead. He charged at me and I let him land a solid punch to my nose. Oh, theres a sting I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I seen the girl running down the bleachers screaming at us to stop. As quick as lightling I grabbed him by the hair and bent him over and kneed him twice in the stomach. I let go of his head and he fell over onto the ground. I turned around and raised my arms high like there was a invisable audience was aplauding me. As I turned I was almost surprised as he got up again and stood before me. He spit out some blood and smiled. His mouth was red. The smile made me laugh. Then I heard the sound of loud footsteps. Randy and Mr. Cole were almost to us, running to stop the fight. But I wanted to finish it. I turned back to the boy as he threw another punch. I blocked it easily and I put my palm to his chest. I flicked my wrist forward, just slightly. He went flying a good 5 feet hardly how far I could make a body fly but it wasn't good to draw that much attention. He didnt get back up. As Randy ran to check on the boy, Mr. Cole came to me, grabbed my arm and said in a low voice 'Cam, what the heck were you thinking. Hes just a boy. You could kill that kid. Blah blah blah. Demons, humans, blah.' Of course he was one of the few in on the secret. The only thing I cared about is when he said 'I'm going to have to give you detention. I expect you to be there. The crack of dawn.' I hid my smile and said 'Yes, sir.' And walked away. I was satistfied. I'd gotton what I wanted and let out some of my anger towards Molly. I would have to talk to her. That wasn't cool what she did. I went up to my dorm and into my room. I sat on my bed and pulled out my guitar. I strummed till it actually became something. As I listened I realized it was something I wrote for Luce. A very long time ago. I played it over and over until I decided I would play it for her sometime. Still tired from my hangover, I set the guitar down and laid down, closing my eyes, almost wishing I was bruised from my fight. Behind my eye lids danced the beautiful girl in the lovely green dress.

I woke early and hopped in the shower. Again I let the water run over me until it was cold. I dressed in a black V neck t-shirt, with my boots and some black jeans. I walked slowly to the cemetary being where they hold detention. I walked down to the group already waiting. I seen Daniel and he ignored me. I nodded at Roland and ignored the girls. I perched myself on top of a headstone high enough to see the gate. Where we were was called the bowl because the whole middle of the cemetary sunk in. Luce wasn't here yet. She wasn't good at being on time. I smiled slightly as I watched her finally appear. She came to the gate and stood around, lost. I almost got up to show her where to go. But knowin myself I might have just taken off with her. A chubby girl with way too many cloths on ran up to her and pointed to us in the 'bowl' of the cemetary. Luce hurried down to us as the girl went to a grave and sat down. I heard Luce apoligize and heard Mrs Tross say 'Ok. Who wants a protegee?' I quickly hopped down. As I came around the corner of a mausoluem, I said 'I do.' My eyes locked on Luce and it happened again. The whole world fell away and it was only me and her. She blushed lightly at how I was staring at her in front of everyone. I walked to her but Arriane suddenly came out of no where and stepped between us. And said 'Dibs. I called dibs.' 'No. You didn't Arriane' I hissed. 'Yes I did. You just didn't hear me from your creepy perch.' The words rushed out of her. 'I want her.' She looked at me. Daring me. 'I…' I started to respond. What was I posed to say? I want her more? I didn't think Luce would take that in the right way. I gave in. I had plenty of time. I grabbed Luce's hand and promised 'I'll catch up with you later, okay?' She nodded and I walked back to Roland. We walked over to our statue. It was a Rodin. A french piece with a nude man and woman wrapped in a loving embrace. Rodins have always been my favorite art. It reminded me of Luce. Roland started laughing as we got out of hearing range of the others. 'Shut up.' I warned him. He stopped laughing and said 'Dude, this isnt going to work. Not only do you got to worry about Daniel but the girls too. You don't have a chance, Cam. Please give up. Its already over.' The slow burn turned into a raging flame. I snapped. 'God damn, Roland. Shut up. I don't want to hear it. I know what I'm doing. I'm going to fucking save her and I will make her mine.' 'You cant save her.' I went on like he hadnt spoken. 'Daniel and the rest of those fucking angels can go fuck off because she is mine. I will save her from that horrible cycle. Death isnt what she deserves.' I stopped talking because Roland was looking over my shoulder with something that looked like horror. 'Well, now might be a good time to save her if you think you can…' He said slowly. I spun around and seen her. She was stepping back looking a little frightened. Daniel was in front of her looking like he was taunting her. I took a couple steps forward. Then I notice what made Roland look like that as everything slowed down. I started running towards her. A shadow was pushing the staute they were standing by. Daniel and Luce's heads looked up to see the staute coming down to fall on top of them. The shadow had pushed it over. I knew I would be too late. Then Daniel went into motion. He wrapped one arm around Luce's waist and put his other hand on her head forcing her to duck. Deep down below the fear and adriniline I felt a small pang of jealously. He moved with inhuman speed to the spot where the staute would make a triangle. It fell over them and for an agonizing second I couldn't see them. As I got over there I reached a hand into the spot I had last seen her. I felt her hand and pulled her out and into my arms. Daniel crawled out and walked away as everyone crowded around. I glared at him and I know he felt it. I pulled back from Luce and looked up and down her body for brusies or scaps or anything out of place. I brushed some dust from her shoulder and said 'Are you alright? I tried to get here fast enough but it was already coming down…you must have been terrified Luce.' She nodded and pulled me in for another hug. After Mrs Tross checked her mumbling about creepy graves and walked off everyone began to clear out. I had positioned myself slightly out of sight but not leaving Luce. I didnt bother asking what was Daniel doing around her. Molly walked up behind Luce and said something to make her stiffen. I took a step forward but Luce caught my gaze and shook her head once. I sighed and leaned against my post again.

After detention I stayed back from the rest of the group as they went to the school. I watched Luce walk away with Arriane. She'd be safe for now. I walked back to the staute that had almost flatten Luce. Why couldn't Daniel just stay the fuck away from her. The shadow came because of him. It was all his fault. He had almost killed her the third day of school. I almost welcomed the flames that burned through me. Consuming everything inside of me. Instead of holding back my wings I let them burst forth from my back. Ripping slits into my shirt. I bent over letting my wings unfurl. My wings are tall and narrow pulled tight behind my shoulders. Being sleek, jagged and maybe to some terrifing. I bring them over my head streching them out. My wings are like the rest of me. Black. Some feathers are so black than they turn blue in the right light. The tips of my wings are gold. Showing what side I have choosen. My fury dampened slightly but still wanting to destroy the avenging angel. I brought my foot down hard on the stone and it cracked it two. Over and over I kicked and stomped on the rock until I had chunks all the size of footballs. I picked one up a weighed it in my hand. As I prepared to throw I thought, any quarterback would be jealous of this. I threw it. The stone went a least a mile into the woods. I did this with each piece over and over till they were all gone. On the last piece of stone a voice behind me asked 'What are you trying to do, Cam?' I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. 'Destroying what almost killed Luce. Let it be your only warning.' I threw the rock farther than any of the others. 'That's not what I meant.' Daniel said annoyance touching his tone. 'Well, I don't think anything I do is any of your business.' I answered. I flexed my wings and I turned toward him. 'Luce is my business.' He said quickly. I growled in response. 'Not anymore Daniel. I wont watch you try to kill her. But cool move with the staute. You cant make a girl burst into flames everytime.' He flinced at my words but he looked like he had humor in his eyes. My chest was starting to burn. Again. 'Cam, you cant honestly think you could possibly have her. There's no way. She has always been mine and always will be. You know that. The whole world does. Your not good. And defently not good enough for her, Cam.' I growled loudly. 'Shut the fuck up Daniel! You will not have her. Ever again. Never again will you touch those lips and murder her or cut her life short. I will give her what she needs. Life. Love. And anything she ever desires. She will love me and live longer than she ever would with you.' I took a breath trying to keep the fire down so I didn't try to kill him. 'And do you think you are better than me? At least I won't kill her over and over again. Never will she feel pain with me. She will be mine, brother.' I spat the word at him. He flinched and closed his eyes. I turned on my heal and took off. I beat my wings as hard as I could and I was quickly hundreds of feet above Daniel. I could see him leaving the cemetery slowly. I flew in circles for most of the day until my anger cooled but I knew the only thing that would make me feel better would be Luce. I landed quickly knowing she got a phone call and where she would be.

As I walked down the hallway I heard her voice and I listened closer. 'Well, there is this one guy here. His name is Cam.' She said into the phone. My heart quickened its pace as I heard my name come from her sweet lips. She paused. 'Um…nothing has really happened yet.' I picked that moment to walk around the corner not being able to contain myself any longer. I had to see her. My pride swelled as I realized she had chosen to tell whoever it was about me and not Daniel. I smiled brightly. She said 'Well…' Then stopped once she seen me coming. She caught my gaze and watched me walk towards her. She looked me up and down. Wow did she just check me out? I pulled out my pocket watch I had lifted off a guy about 50 years ago. It still worked. I twirled the chain around my finger in a nervous habit kind of way. As I got close I popped it open and looked down at it and said 'I'm sorry I thought I signed up for the 7 o'clock phone call.' I shrugged. 'Must have written it down wrong.' I started walking to the door when I heard 'Wait Cam. I'm just…getting off.' She said reluctantly. I turned around to her and walked slowly back towards her, pocketing my watch. As I got close again I could hear a girls voice yelling at Luce not to hang up. I raised my eyebrows at her and laughed. 'You know what? I don't want to piss anyone off.' I gestered at the phone. 'Take my slot. You can get me back later.' 'No.' she said a little too quickly. 'Callie, I got to go…' She said into the phone but it had already hung up on her friend. I leaned up against the cubby wanting to make her feel better 'BFF?' I asked. I arched my eyebrows. 'I have three sisters at home. I can practically smell the best friend vibe through the phone.' Ok again not a total lie. I promise I'll tell you all of the truth one day. Not just half, I said in my head as I looked at Luce. I leaned further towards her. She laughed and stiffened a little so I backed up not wanting her uncomfortable. 'Let me guess. She wanted to know all about the _reform _bad boys?' I asked her. 'No!' she answered to quickly. I smiled a knowing smile. And she blushed. We were really just alone in the hall but it felt like we were alone in the world and I just wanted to pull her into my arms. Then she said 'I told her there's not a good one here.' I blinked. Liar. I smiled slyly and said 'But that's precisely what makes it so exciting. Don't you think?' I starred at her and she starred right back. I wanted to make her mine right then and there. I watched her closely as she took me in. I could tell she liked what she seen but what did she like the most I wondered. Then her eyes shot up to the ceiling. Fear crept into her eyes and she cracked her knuckles nervously. I followed her gaze and I seen a shadow looking as if it was waiting on someone. I turned to Luce shocked. No way could she see that! No one ever sees them. And she never has before, ever. We would have known. I opened my mouth to ask her when the door opened behind me. I knew who it was without looking. I leaned a little closer to Luce. Her gaze flickered to behind me and she frowned. As Daniel passed he nodded in our direction but didn't say a word. Good. Suddenly words were coming out of my mouth, 'Luce, I almost forgot I'm having a little party at my room tonight after the social. I would love it if you would come.' I said louder than needed. Daniel turned to glare at her. She looked to him as if she could feel his gaze. I ignored him but still saw him shake his head ever so slightly. She turned to me and smiled. 'Of course I will, Cam. I would love to be there with you.' I laughed. Hard. It felt good. Way to go Luce. I winked at Daniel and he stormed away. The shadow followed.

I walked Luce to the social but didn't sit with her. They are showing a movie tonight. I've seen it a million times. But I really have nothing better to do. Arriane caught us at the door and dragged Luce almost across the room. It only ticked me slightly because I was so ecstatic that Luce had actually told me yes when Daniel completely told her not to. I did have a chance. I could win her over. As the lights dimmed I looked over at Luce. She was starring at me again. She looked embarrassed for being caught staring so I shot her a goofy smile and a wave. She laughed and smiled back. That sweet smile that I see when I close my eyes. I turn back to the front as Daniel walked in with Roland and sat in the front far away from me and Luce. Good. It doesn't bother me at all that Roland is around Daniel and me. I know whatever is said to him will stay with him. And he got me the liquor for my party. Apparently I planned this with him when I was drunk the other night. So I was going through with it especially now that Luce was coming. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something dark on the ceiling. I sighed. More announcers. What's up tonight? I glanced at Luce and noticed she was staring at them like she could see them. Again I couldn't understand why that was possible. The longer I watched her the more sure I was that she could see them. What was different about her and this life? She shivered and pulled her knees to her chest and acted cold. Well she probably was. The announcers bring a cold with them. I wanted to take her far away and take that fear out of her eyes. A little while later the lights came back on and people started leaving. The shadows left before Daniel did this time. They seemed to be following him around. I walked slowly to my room knowing everything was already set up for the party knowing Roland. I lost Luce in the crowd but I knew I'd see her soon. Roland caught up to me as I walked. 'Yo, Cam. I got everything going in your room.' he smiled and gave me a big wink. Extremely gay like. I laughed. 'Yeah who's coming out now?' he punched me in the arm and went to catch up with Arriane as if to prove a point. I laughed again.

I sat in my room waiting. I wondered why she was late. Daniel and Roland came in and sat on my bed. I would have made Daniel leave but didn't have the entergy. I'd just have to give him a show. Lots of people have shown up by now and milled around. Drinking and talking and having a good time. I still waited for her. I hoped she was coming. Every knock on the door I went to it and opened it. I stopped paying attention to who it was a while ago. I drank my Jack and leaned against the wall. Then I felt her. I heard her and some other voices in the hall. I almost ran to the door. I swung it open to find Luce, Arriane, and the chubby girl. I think her name was Penny. I smiled glad Luce finally got here and pulled her into a hug. I held her for just a second longer than needed and whispered to her. 'You made it.' I sighed with relief. I was about to go crazy. She pulled back and smiled at me. I gave the other girls high fives, being in a good mood due to my liquor. Luce smiled more at the fact that she was the only one that got a hug. Arriane just pushed passed me and went straight for the alcohol. The other girl high fived me back shyly. I turned to look at Arriane she had grabbed the champagne and laughed as she pretended to struggle to get the top off. I didn't like Arriane but I didn't hate her. I smiled as she finally pulled it off and poured herself a drink as the rest of the party cheered for her. 'Lucindaaa get in here. I'm about to make a toast.' She called. I turned back to Luce to see her talking quietly to her friend 'Come on, Penn. It will be fun.' She said trying to convince Penn into the party. Finally she huffed and said 'Fine.' Taking a pink boa from Luce and putting it around her neck. They walked into the room and I shut the door behind them. Luce went to follow Penn but I pulled her back to me by the hand. I put my hand on the small of her back. I leaned down and said in her ear 'I'm really glad you came.' She stared at my lips as I spoke. 'I jumped every time someone knocked, hoping it'd be you.' I said as I breathed in her scent. Tulips, maybe. She giggled at me and I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my lips in return. I pulled her into another hug and she put her arms around my neck. She felt so good. I closed my eyes and held her tighter. I lifted her off her feet but resisted the urge to spin her around. My Luce was all that ran through my brain. I set her down reluctantly and she smiled up at me. 'You feel nice, Cam.' She said slightly blushing. 'So do you.' I said back and winked. She blushed some more and looked out at the rest of the party. I leaned down and said 'I'll get us something to drink.' I touched her shoulder and walked to my desk also the bar tonight. I poured me another glass of Jack and champagne for Luce. I turned to look at her and she had a look of slight confusion and distaste on her face. I followed her gaze and found Daniel looking at me. I laughed at his expression. Hatred and a lot of jealousy. He turned his eyes to Luce. Her face didn't change but she stared right back. And not in the way she did to me. My heart jumped a little at the thought as I quickly made it back over to her. Before I could lean into her and say something I heard Arriane saying 'To Luce.' She was standing on top of my desk. She gave Luce what was I bet the nicest smile she could muster. Luce looked up to her and smiled back. 'Who was totally zoning and missing the greatest welcome speech and who will never know how truly amazing it was.' She leaned down to Roland and said 'Wasn't it amazing, Roland?' he smiled and patted her ankel. The whole rest of the party cheered saying 'To Luce. To meatloaf.' She laughed it off and I slid her cup in her hand. She shot me a thank you look and took a big sip. I put both my hands on her hips and leaned in to whisper in her ear 'To Luce. The only girl I've ever wanted.' I pulled back and kissed her very lightly on the forehead. I felt Daniel's anger flare from across the room and it felt good to know he was watching. I moved back to stand beside Luce as she blushed. Daniel glared and I ignored him and sipped on my Jack. Molly slithered up on the other side of Luce and whispered lowly meaning for only Luce to hear. 'To Luce. Who will never ever know.' I growled but the music drowned it out. I knew Luce didnt understand it but I did. Molly slauntered away and Luce turned to me and said something. I pretended not to hear her so I had an excuse to lean down to her and put my face close to hers. 'Why does she hate me so much, Cam? What did I do?' She asked. She knew I had heard Molly from the look on my face that I couldn't control. The flame was already burning and I tried to dampen it with the heat of the Jack. I gulped down my drink and answered 'Oh honey, don't worry about her. She's on her period 24/7 and she's crazy. You remember where you are, right?' I laughed lightly as I could and she smiled back. But I knew it still bothered her. I needed to make her feel better. I needed and wanted to make her feel at home. I threw my empty cup on the floor and took Luce's and set it on a near by table. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to face me. I put my other hand on the small of her back and pulled her body close to mine. I lifted her hand that was still in mine and slowly started to turn in a circle. She blushed prefusly but didn't pull away. Keeping her body tight to mine, I turned us around and around as the music turned to a slower tempo and Roland's voice carried over the speakers. We danced slowly. I looked up from Luce's eyes to see Roland standing with a mike in his hand, **'Hold it together. Birds of a feather. Nothing but lies and crooked wings.'** He sang. He met my gaze, his eyes sparkling. He winked at me and my smile widened. That was my friend. I turned my gaze back to Luce and the look in her eyes made the rest of the world go away. We slowly twirled as we did so many times in my dreams. She smiled slowly and I wanted so badly to lean down and press my lips to hers. I resisted and held her hand tighter. She moved to lean her head against my chest just over my heart. **'You are the faith inside me. Nooo. Doon't. Leave me to die here. Help me survive here. Aloone.'** Roland sang. I breathed in deep and even though we were in the middle of a party, surrounded by people I didn't care that I was loving the moment and acting totally out of character. Cam? Slow dancing? I looked around the room and spotted Arriane she glanced at us and shook her head. She turned and went back to watching Roland. **'Put me to sleep, evil angel. Open your wings, evil angel. Oooh, fly over me, evil angel. Why can't I breathe, evil angel.'** Roland sang my song to the crowd. As we turned again I saw Molly, watching with a very small smile on her lips. My eyes found Daniel next. I could practically see the waves of anger rolling off him but he kept his face controlled. His sipped the rest of his drink and put the cup down. He got up and headed right towards us. I slowed our dance as he approached. Luce looked up and followed my gaze. And let out a small gasp as his stride quicken. My chest started to burn again as I prepared for a fight. She stepped back from me and I let her go. Daniel's eyes locked on mine and he walked straight between Luce and me. He bumped hard into Luce and she stumbled back with shock on her face. The flame engulfed me. He was fucking drunk. He had to be. I grabbed Daniel by the shoulder but he shook me off and slammed the door as he left. Roland ended the song and threw the mike to a random girl. She caught it, smiled and started asking the crowd what they wanted to hear. Roland caught me by the arm as I tried to follow Daniel and pulled me around to face him. 'Dude, don't. Stay with her. He isn't worth losing her over. I think you might have given yourself a chance, Cam. Dont loose it.' He whispered to me. I took a breath and looked around. The party was still going like nothing had happened. Only Arriane and Gabbe exchanged worried looks and walked towards each other. The fire had calmed as Roland looked at me. 'Ok, dude I got this…' I stopped as I heard my door open and shut lightly. I looked behind Roland and realized Luce wasn't there anymore. I scanned the crowd and couldn't see her anywhere. I spotted Molly and she smirked and jerked her head towards the door. I turned around and pushed my way to my door. I heard Roland call my name but I went out anyways. I had to find her. No doubt she had followed him. I knew by the stunt he pulled that he wasn't sober and it wasn't safe for Luce to be around him. Then I heard her voice echoing through the halls. She was yelling. I took off running towards the sound. I came around the corner to see her back towards me about twenty feet away. I paused. She was less than a foot from Daniel in his face. He looked angry. 'I don't know why you're such a dick to me. I haven't done one thing to you and you treat me, a complete stranger, as if I killed your mother!' she screamed. Tears spilled over as her anger and hurt came through. 'It's for your own good, Luce.' Daniel half whispered. His body shook but he looked defeated and guilty. It didn't dampen Luce's anger. 'Well, let me tell you something, Daniel. First, my name is Lucinda to you, only people that treat me like a person can call me Luce. And I will decide what is good for me and what is bad. Not you. Not anyone.' Daniel's expression changed. It looked hurt but now more drunken anger touched it. I had been standing there shocked as Luce told him off. Still too shocked to laugh. Neither of them had noticed me yet. I took a very small step forward. 'You don't know what you're talking about, Lucinda.' He almost spit the name. 'I'm just trying to keep you safe. But some how you are making it so difficult. I want to protect you but when you go running around with the likes of Cameron Brial I have to actually step in. And it gets harder to keep you safe. Stay away from him, Luc...Lucinda.' he said heatedly. She starred at him with her mouth open. 'Oh my god. You're serious.' She said. 'Of course I am. He is no good. He will…' He started but she interrupted by saying 'You are fucking insane. I have a father, I don't need a boy I don't even know telling me who to be wit..hang out with and what to do. I can take care of myself and you just need to stay far away from me.' She took a step back, shaking her head. 'I'm serious. I don't know who you think you are, Daniel, but you don't know me and certainly don't have a claim on me. Cam is sweet, nice, beautiful, and he treats me like I'm important. Not like I'm nothing. I feeled wanted around him.' His eyes widened and anger replaced everything else in his eyes. My heart tried to burst out of my chest at the words she spoke about me. He grabbed her arm pulling her closer. My anger seared my veins. I stepped forward not sure what to do. Not knowing how much Luce could handel. 'Luce, I do know you. And I do have more of a claim, as you put it, than you think. A whole lot more than Cam. And he isnt what you think. He is bad and will only hurt you.' She tried to yank her arm free not even consentrating on his words but he held on tighter. She looked up at the shadows that swirled over their heads. 'Let go of me. I dont want you touching me. You're crazy. Don't make me hurt you, Daniel. I really can.' Panic colored his eyes. He knew he was fucking up and losing her. 'Please, let me explain. Please. Don't go. Just let me take you somewhere more private.' He begun to pull her. She yanked again and she began to look scared. 'I'm not going anywhere with you.' She yelled. She reached her hand behind her back and pulled a pocket knife from her pocket and flipped the blade behind her back. I had had enough. My body was on fire. I walked up and stopped about five feet from them. 'Daniel, let her the fuck go now. This has gone far enough.' They both turned towards me. Luce's face flooded with relief and Daniel's turned back to anger. 'This has nothing to do with you, Cam. Stay away from us.' He said to me. He kept his hand tight on Luce's arm. She would have a bruise. I laughed even though all I wanted to do is kill him. I didn't want Luce around when I did and I knew how Daniel got when he was drunk. As Luce had said 'insane'. 'Well okay Daniel but she's planning on stabbing you just so you know. So if you don't let go soon have fun explaining the 'wound'.' I threatened. Luce gave me a look of betrayal that I had given her away. Daniel's eyebrows shot up and looked at Luce's free hand behind her back and guessed I was telling the truth. He slowly let go of her and she ran from him to stand behind me, pocketing the knife. 'I had it.' She whispered. I ignored her as Daniel spoke. 'Cam, this isn't about you. Leave her alone. She isn't yours. She's mine.' His eyes burned with pain at seeing her run to me, _the bad guy. _I couldn't bring myself to smile as I burned. My shoulders ached from holding my wings back. 'It is if she wants me to be and she sure as hell wont ever be yours, you creep.' I said. I smiled and turned my back to him. I looked at Luce and took her into my arms. She clung to me. She looked like she might cry but she didn't. I turned her around and put my arm around her shoulders. Luce cringed as Daniel cried 'Luce! Stay away from him! Please, he will hurt you! He will hurt all of us!' I tightened my arm around her and kept walking. She let the tears of her fear slid down her face.

We sat in her room as she told me what happened before I got there. I had picked up my Jack as we went passed my room. I took a swig as she said 'Well, he pissed me off. I mean the guy is so mean to me and I didn't do anything.' She frowned. 'And when he did what he did at your party it pushed me too hard. Literally. I followed him out when Roland got your attention because I figured I could handle him. I caught up with him. He looked so mad it scared me but I was so angry at him I told him exactly what was on my mind. And then well...he is crazy. Completely. I mean did you hear him?' I nodded and drank some more. 'Where did you get the knife, Luce?' I asked. She looked away and said 'Arriane, but I think she gave it to me to use against...you.' I sighed and drank some more. Of course. I looked at her face and remembered all the things she had said to Daniel. Things Daniel had never heard come out of Luce mouth. Things I have never heard from her either. Then I started laughing. Hard real laughter. She looked at me completely confused. 'Cam, what the hell is funny about Daniel acting like a psycho? or me having weapons.' I took a breath and grinned. I said 'You told him the fuck off. I didn't know you had that kind of anger, Luce. It was scary as hell and at the same time amazingly hilarious…' I paused to sit next to her and lean my shoulder against her. 'And crazy sexy.' I laughed again. She smiled and laughed with me. And shoved her shoulder up against mine.

I finally let her sleep. She talked in her sleep. She said my name. A lot. Every time it made my heart jump. I stayed on her couch watching her sleep and still drinking my Jack.

I woke with a start my head was pounding. I was still on Luce's couch empty bottle in hand. Luce was still asleep. I got up quietly and walked to het and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then let myself out of her room. I got to my room and groaned as I opened the door. It was wreaked. There were cups and bottels everywhere and I think vomit in the corner. Gross. I would so have Roland clean it. He owed me. Luckily everyone had gone back to their dorms to pass out. Except one. Roland. He was curled up and passed out in my bed kind of looking like a sleeping puppy. I chuckled and walked to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I let the water run until it was cold not bothering to do anything but stand under the water. When I got out and got dressed Roland was sitting on the bed trying to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me 'Hey. Your back.' He said with a yawn. 'What happened to you?' His brow creased with worry. I told him what went down after I left. His eyes got wider as I talked. He starred at me like he was trying to tell how it was all a joke. But he quickly realized I was dead serious. He opened his mouth and closed it. Then tried again. 'Um…wow. It sounds like Daniel fucked up. Bad. Wow. And I thought drinking was bad for you.' He shook his head. I laughed and said 'Well yeah it looks like it. By the way thanks for singing my song, Ro.' He laughed and said 'It seemed to fit the moment.' Suddenly, the he-woman, Randy's voice came over the intercom. Roland and I both covered our ears. I tried to keep my head from exploding as she said 'Wake up. You all have nine minutes to be in the gym. Do not be late.' As I uncovered my ears I heard Roland groan with his face in my pillow. 'Shit man. I feel like crap.' Came his muffeled voice. I laughed and said 'I'm sure as fuck not going. I'm going to go work off this hangover.' He leaned up and smiled at me and said 'I hope that doesn't mean more liquor.' I laughed and he continued. 'I got to go and be a good boy. But I'll look out for Luce for you. Just don't get into any trouble, Cam.' I laughed and thanked him and grabbed my jacket as I walked out the door.

I walked towards the tree line and looked around before I went into the woods. Everyone was either in their dorms or in the gym. And the reds couldnt see here. I walked into the trees quickly. I started sprinting, dodging trees, with bulit up antisipation. Finally I got to a clearing almost like someone had cleared out the trees on purpose. I stopped and caught my breath. I stood in the middle and closed my eyes letting the sun shining down on me. My wings ached with wanting to be free. I let them slide free making slits down my t-shirt and my jacket. I didnt mind it felt so good to have them free. I stretched them out and rolled my shoulders. I opened my eyes. The sun made the gold in my wings shine and reflect onto the ground. I didnt see how the others did it. I wasnt meant to keep my wings locked up. Some of the others had more self control. Daniel hadn't flown since he's been around Luce. He hasn't even set them free. I pushed the thoughts of Daniel out of my head and took off. I spread my wings and beat them hard until, if I didnt focus my hawk like eyes, the trees looked like specks. I closed my eyes and hovered far above the world. There was nothing like flying. Like being alone in the air away from everyone in the world. I wanted more than anything to take Luce into the air and remind her of what it was like. I felt the wind on my face and blow through my wings. I started to circle around the school. The icy wind cutting through my jacket freezing me to the bone. I shivered as I slowly went down towards the school in slow circles. I needed to get down there to the kitchen. Thats what I did once a week. It was part of breaking my parol and being able to come back to this school. Help cook in the kitchen. It has it's perks. I got to the ground just out of the sight of the reds. I landed and sighed as I folded my wings and they sunk back into my skin. I shrugged and rolled my shoulders. I stopped by my room and picked up my bag and my red sun glasses. I grabbed my ipod too and stuck the ear phones in. I felt good today and I wanted some color so I pulled the glasses over my eyes. I walked slowly across the grounds of the school towards the kitchen. I opened the door and a wave a heat ran through me. I took a whiff. It smelled like bread and some sort of soup. I walked in and started stiring the pot of soup boiling on the stove. I dipped the spoon in it. Then put it to my lips and took a small sip. It was pretty good. I wished Luce was with me. Even though I never felt hunger or needed to eat, I loved it. I loved the taste of food. Any kind. I would love to show Luce my favorite foods. I would love to watch her taste them. I smiled and starred out of the kitchen window. Suddenly I seen her rushing to her next class. I jumped up and had an idea. I grabbed my bag and stuffed it full of food. Of stuff I hoped she would enjoy. I filled up a thermal full of expresso and I quickly left without anyone noticing. It was busy with it being almost lunch time. I rushed to catch up to Luce. She looked beautiful as she rushed around trying not to be late for class. I got behind her and asked loudly 'Now where are you going Lucinda?' She stopped and spun around to face me. 'Cam.' A slow smile spread across her face. She looked around like she really wanted to leave but didnt want to be rude. I wasnt going to let her go. Ever. I raised a eyebrow. 'Oh um...I'm going to class.' I pulled my glasses down showing her my eyes and starred at her. As my eyes poured into her she started to relax and key down and really look at me. She starred at me and she smiled. I yawned dramatically 'Class, eh?' And pushed stop on my ipod and let the buds dangle around my neck. Luce looked like she had a question on the tip of her tounge. I dared her to ask with my eyes. Knowing if she did I would tell her. I would tell her anything. I also knew she wouldn't ask. I put my expresso to my lips and sipped at it. I held up one finger. 'Allow me to share my motto of swords and cross classes: Better never than late.' She laughed as I pushed my glasses back up to my eyes. I flashed her a grin and said 'Besides it's almost lunch time and I have a picnic.' She smiled slowly and nodded towards my bag 'You got enough for two in there?' She asked. I smiled and stepped forward towards her and put my hand on the small of her back and lead her across the school commons, past the library and the dorms. I stopped at the metal gates of the cemetary and said 'I know this is a weird place for a picnic but its the best spot I know to dip out of sight for a little while. On campus, anyway. Sometimes I just cant breathe in there.' I gestured towards the bulidings. She smiled and said 'Just promise to save me if any statues topple over.' I thought about how she had almost died and the conversation with Daniel afterwards. I ground my teeth and said 'No. That wont happen again.' I didnt mean to sound so seirous but she looked down and away. To stare at the spot where she had almost lost her life. I would do anything to wipe that frown off her face. I pulled her hand and said 'Come on, honey.' We side-stepped overgrown weeds and I kept turning to help her over mounds of dirt. Luce suddenly tripped and grabbed onto a headstone to steady herself. I looked down at it and said 'I've always liked that one.' She leaned back and looked at it. Her eyesbrows pulled together as she read 'Joeseph Miley, 1821 to 1865. Bravely served in the War of Northern Aggression, Survived three bullets and five horses felled from under him before meeting his final peace.' She cracked her knuckles and looked at me, wondering. It's how I wanted mine to be. Even though I knew I wouldnt be buried and have a stone. And the way I died couldnt be told to humans. Still it was nice. It's what I wanted. 'Yeah.' I shrugged a little nervous. I wasn't one to spill my feelings. 'I just like how the headstone explains the way he died. Its honest, you know, most people dont want to go there. Its what I want mine to be like.' I said looking away. She looked away too. Another headstone caught my attention. Trying to lighten the mood I said 'Think how much more interesting this place would be if everyone's cause of death was chiseled in.' I pointed to the grave I was starring at. 'How do you think she died?' 'Um...scarlet fever?' She guessed as she walked over to it. She traced the dates with her fingers. The girl had been younger then Luce well as old as Luce ever got. I tilted my head. 'Maybe,' I said 'Either that or a mysterious barn fire while young Betsy was taking an innocent "nap" with the neighbor boy.' I worried for half a second that that comment might make her think of her incendent with a mysterious fire. But when she turned to look at me she burst out laughing. I laughed with her, relived. I walked her down into the bowl of the cemetary. The wind blew through us and Luce shivered. I slowed and walked beside her and slowly put my arm around her shoulder. I looked at her asking if it was okay. She didnt lean into me but she didnt flinch from my warmth. I stopped and pointed at another headstone. 'Now this guy. A total draft dodger. He suffercated when a beam collapsed in his basement.' I glanced at her to make sure she was smiling. 'Which just goes to show you, never hide out from a Confederate roundup.' I joked. 'Is that so?' She asked 'Remind me what makes you the expert on all of this?' 'Its a sixth sense.' I flashed her an inocent grin. 'If you like it I have a 7th, 8th, and 9th sense where that came from.' She smiled 'Impressive. But I think I'll settle for the sense of taste.' I raised my eyebrows and her smile widdened. 'I'm starving.' I laughed 'At your service.' I said as I pulled out a blanket from my bag and spread it out on the ground. We sat and I unscrewed the cap to my expresso and poured her a cup. I knew she didnt like sugar but said anyways 'I forgot to bring sugar.' 'I dont take it' She answered and sipped from her cup. I was glad to give her something to enjoy. 'That's lucky.' I commented. I smiled at her shocked expression as I pulled the food out of the bag. I had grabbed a dark brown baguette, a small round of oozy cheese, a tub of olives, a bowl of deviled eggs, and two bright green apples for good measure. 'Where did you get this?' She asked pretending to focus on tearing off a piece of bread. 'And who else were you planning on picnicking with before I came along?' 'Before you came along?' I laughed and told her the apsolute truth. 'Honey, I can hardly remember my bleak life before you.' She gave me a snide look at my corny statement. But I could tell she loved it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and watched me as she sipped on her coffee. I sat cross legged in front of her and starred back at her. I wanted to know so bad what she was thinking. And I couldnt believe that I cared. When I was with Luce its like I became a different person. I better person. It was amazing to feel like a person at all. I became hers. Her Cam. I started talking to distract my mind. 'I'll start with the easier question first. I help out in the kitchen one day a week. Part of my readmittance agreement here. I'm supposed to be giving back.' I rolled my eyes and went on because I loved the way she hung on my every word wanting me to keep talking to her. I smiled and said 'But I dont mind it in there. I guess I like the heat. That is, if you dont count the grease burns.' I pulled up my sleaves to reveal dozens of tiny scars on my forearms. Ok grease would burn me all the time if I was human. They were actually battle scars. One day I will tell you everything, Luce. 'Occupational hazard.' I said 'But I do get to raid the pantry.' I trailed off as she started running her fingers up and down my arm touching my scars. Her touch was better than flying. I almost let my eyes close in pleasure but she started to pull away. I opened my eyes and grabbed her hand and held it in mine and squezzed. She looked down at our interlocking fingers for a moment. She had no idea how good that small contact felt. She shivered. Maybe she did. 'Are you cold?' I asked knowing she wasnt at all. She looked up at me and I knew she knew I didnt think she was. I scooted closer to her and whispered 'Now I guess you're going to want me to admit that I saw you crossing the quad through the kitchen window and packed all this up in the hope of convincing you to skip class with me?' 'And you had this whole scheme of a romantic picnic in the scenic cemetary.' She asked. I couldnt help myself as I ran my finger along her bottom lip. 'Hey, your the one bringing up romance.' She pulled back and blushed. I caught her eye as she looked away. But I'd seen it. Her pulling away from me wasn't about me. I might have thought I said something wrong but she only reacted that way because of Daniel. Id seen that look a million times. I grinded my teeth and tried to be casually as if I wasnt thinking about killing Daniel. I tried to dampen the fire in my chest with coffee. But it had gone cold. 'I'm kidding.' I said shaking my head. 'As if it wasnt obvious, Luce.' I gazed up to a vulture flying above our heads wishing me and Luce could join him. 'I know its no Eden here.' I said tossing Luce an apple. 'But lets just pretend we are in a smiths song. And to my credit, its not like there's much to work with at this school.' She was looking at me. 'The way I see it,' I said leaning away to try to make her more comfortable, 'Location is negligible.' She shot me a doubtful look. But encourged me to keep talking. 'Where I grew up...things weren't so different from the penitentiary-style living here. The upshot is I'm officially immune to my surroundings.' 'No way.' She said shaking her head. 'If I handed you a plane ticket to Califorina right now, you wouldnt be totally thrilled to break out of here?' I wanted to say only if you were coming and we didnt have to fly in a plane. But I went with, 'Mmm...mildly indifferent.' I popped a egg in my mouth. 'I dont believe you.' She said and slightly nudged my shoulder with hers. I shrugged and said 'Then you must have had a happy childhood.' She sat and thought about what I said and no doubt her own childhood. She took a bite out of her apple but a rustling in the bushes made her pause. Suddenly she was on her knees facing away from me. I moved before thinking. I quickly pressed up against her back, putting my hands on her shoulders. I followed her gaze and spotted what had scared her. A little green snake shedding its skin as it moved past us. I hid my smile and said 'Please dont scream, Luce. Dont bother it and it wont bother us.' I whispered in her ear. She relaxed slightly and leaned back into me. When it finally went into some more bushes she let out a little 'eugh' sound. I smirked as I leaned away and she sat back down. I leaned around to pick up the snake skin and placed it in her hands. She looked down at it. After a moment she tossed it and wiped her hands off on her jeans. 'Come on, you didnt think it was cute?' I joked. 'Did my trembling give it away?' She asked looking embaressed. I started at her and I felt like I was the one melting. I felt like I would do anything to protect her. Anything to keep her alive...even if it ment my own life. I paused at that and relized I had never felt that way. Towards anyone. Not even Roland. I would fight _with_ him to the death but not die _for_ him. And even if it sounds fucked up I know Roland thinks the same. Then I said what was actually on my mind. 'What about your faith in the power of transformation.' I looked at the snake skin. 'Thats what we are all here for, right?' I looked up and starred at her waiting for her answer. 'I'm starting to think your a little bit strange, Cam.' She said cracking the tiniest smile. I smiled my lion smile but she didnt flinch. 'Oh and just think how much more there is to know about me.' I whispered leaning in real close to her knowing exactly what I was doing. I reached out slowly as if she was I stray kitten that would run if you moved too fast towards it. I ran my fingers through her hair and down her sweet face. She tensed slightly not expecting the touch. Her hair was as soft as one of my feathers. She relaxed to my touch as I starred at her. When she looked comfortable I moved in closer knowing one kiss would make her mine. I knew it. She starred at my lips as they moved closer to hers. My shoulder brushed hers and I knew she felt the heat in our touch. She shivered with pleasure. I parted my lips slightly and she closed her eyes. Our lips brushed ever so lightly.

'There yall are!' yelled out an extremly annoying, extremly familar voice. We jumped apart as Gabbe appeared. 'I been looking for yall everywhere!' I wanted to scream. 'Why on earth would you be doing that?' I said with as much sarcasism and menance I had. As she came around the corner I wanted to turn her to catch on fire and turn into ash. The way my body burned I think I could. I put my hands on the ground and gripped handfuls of grass and tried not to murder anyone in front of Luce. Gabbe was talking but I couldn't hear her over the fire's roar in my ears. 'What the hell do you _want_, Gabbe?' I glanced at Luce and knew she was almost as pissed as I was. I turned back to Gabbe and she was rattling off some lie about some teacher. 'Oh, please, nevermind. Shut up, will ya?' I hissed. Her mouth closed and I helped Luce up. My eyes glanced over to the spot where I had gripped the grass and there were scorch marks. Well I probably could have set someone on fire. I picked up our stuff and put it all back into the bag. I sighed and took Luce's hand. She didnt pull away. We walked with Gabbe in front of us. My body still burned horribly but Luce's skin touching mine was keeping me from exploding. I contrentrated on taking deep breaths. I thought about how Luce wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss her. And I knew I would do it. I would have to.

We walked into the classroom and I sat a few seats from Luce. When she looked over, I winked and turned back to my computer. Which was blank. I heard what we were suposed to be doing. Family trees. Well, God. Then Lucifer. And all my angel brothers. Thanks. Now you can put me in the loony bin. I sighed but then I felt a spike of something from Daniel. Jealously. I chuckled and knew it had been there the whole class I just hadn't tuned into it. I looked to Mrs. Sophia. She was at her desk her nose in a book. I'll show him jealously I thought as I slowly got up and walked over to Luce. I put my hands on her shoulders and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 'We will finish what we started later. Promise.' She blushed. I made sure I said every word clearly. Clear enough for Daniel to hear. 'Go sit down. Before you get us in trouble.' She laughed and playfully smacked my arm. I winked and smiled at her knowing Daniel had heard and watched the whole thing. I walked slowly to my seat judging his reaction. I felt his hatred for me just then. Wow. Didnt know angels felt that. I laughed under my breath. And I felt his jealously again. Good you have reason to be. I glanced at him and grinned my lion grin, my eyes dancing daring him to move. He starred at me wanting to hurt me. But I knew I pushed far enough to bring him close but not far enough to make him do it. I laughed again and turned away. Suddenly he got up. I pushed my chair back from the computer wondering if I was wrong about how far I pushed. Luce turned to look at him and I watched as he walked out of the room mumbling about the bathroom. I smiled and turned back to my computer.

I whisled as I walked to my room. It was quite in the hallway and my whisle echoed. I had had a pretty good day all things considering. I almost had my Luce and I wanted her bad. My room was the last one on the hall before it rounded off to a corner. I got to my door and pulled out my keys. And it was even better pissing Daniel off in the process. And with that one thought of him, I felt it. I should have felt it when I entered the building but I let my guard down thinking about Luce. Still being her Cam and not my normal self. I was still high off of her. Thats why I only had time to spin around before a hand closed on my throat and I was lifted into the air and slammed up against my door. My throat was being held closed and I couldnt breath but I looked down and flashed a wicked grin. Daniel stood below me holding me pinned up against my door. Rage flashed in his eyes and for a second I seen what he could still become. His eyes showed me the demon I could push him to be. My grin widdened. And he tightened his fist. But deep down inside me I felt guilt. Just slightly. Guilt that the one that used to be his closest brother and know his every feeling and thought is now almost his worst ememy and could push him over the edge, make him become me. Completly filled with hell's fire. I killed the guilt and replaced it with my fire. It burned through my body. I embraced it like I hadnt in a long time. I wrapped my hands around his, trying to pry at his fingers. I could smell burning flesh but I could no longer tell if it was me or him. Daniel didnt seem to notice. Black spots appeared in my vision. 'What do you think you are doing, Cambriel, son of Lucifer?' Daniel's voice rang with authority and made a shiver I couldnt control run through me. 'I am telling you one last time, stay away from Luce. She is eternally mine. She will never love you. She will never accept you. She will never be yours. Who can love what you have become? No one. Do you understand, Cam? Lucinda Price is mine.' he said and dropped me to the floor. I gasped for air and my reply came out rasped and broken. 'Never say never, Grigori. She not your's anymore unless she chooses. And I will see to it that she wont will be ever again. And the way things went today...well lets just say it wasn't you that was on her mind. You lost before the game begun.' I looked him straight in the eye. 'Oh, and Daniel, brother, right now you are just the same as me. Just as angry. Just as horrible and vile as you think I am.' I hissed. Daniel's eyes filled with fire, the same fire that consumed me and I felt something like shock at how my taunting pushed him. I smiled still sitting on the ground. 'Cam, I will murder you.' he growled at me. And right then I believed it. The look in his eyes meant it. I laughed. I heard a gasp and I looked towards it. Roland? As I tried to look closer something hard crashed against my face. And there was a pain I had never felt. The last thing I seen was the ground rushing towards me. Everything went black as my breath was let go and for the first time I was knocked unconsious.

I woke up in my bed room with something wet dabbing my face. It stung. I put my hand to my face and it hurt. As I groaned in pain, I heard a sigh of relief. 'Your awake.' I opened my heavy eyes to see Roland with a bloody rag in his hand. In his other was a bottle of Vodka. I reached my hand out and he handed me the rag. It smelled of vodka. 'Clean your face up.' He said. That wasnt what I was reaching for and he knew it. I gargled out a laugh and threw the rag on the floor as I swung my legs over the edge of my bed. My head swam but I still manged to snag the bottle out of Roland's hand. I put it to my lips and drank like I was dying in the desert. I coughed and my throat burned so bad my eyes watered. It felt good. I sighed and looked to Roland. 'What the fuck happened to me?' Came my voice in a horse whisper. He laughed lightly but there was obvious worry in his face. 'Daniel knocked the hell out of you. I was coming to your room when I seen him standing over you. You looked my way and he clocked you and you went down. Out cold. He kinda freaked out for a second thinking he killed you. But when I ran up he mumbled a sorry and took off. So I just picked you up and tossed you on the bed. And was cleaning your face up before you woke up with liquor.' he shrugged. 'I figured it would wake you up faster. I didnt know we could be knocked out.' I closed my eyes shut tight. My head was killing me. 'Yeah, me either.' I took another swig and got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and could see dried blood down half my face and all over my shirt. There was no knot or cut anymore. We heal too fast but the pain was still there. I felt like I was hit in the head by a truck. I ran cold water and splashed it on my face. I washed all the blood off until my face looked normal and after another swig from my bottle I felt almost normal too. I shook my head and walked back to Roland. 'Man, he cheap shotted me.' He snorted in agreement. 'You know this was all over Luce. We are going to kill each other but, Ro, I got to have her. I mean it's not just wanting to piss Daniel off.' I sat back down on my bed next to him. 'It's not just wanting her, I dont even care if she becomes an angel. I dont want her to die. I just..I..want to make her happy.' I said not knowing how to go on from there. Roland held up his hand and looked at me. 'Hold on. Did you just say you wouldnt care if she chose to be an angel? I mean that is what changes the world.' I nodded. 'Of course. I just..need her. I feel so different with her. Like I'm a different person. Like she makes me whole...but fuck. I just dont know how to explain it. I dont just need or want her. I...' Rolands eyes widdened and he finished the sentance when I didnt know how. 'Love her. You are actually in love with Luce.' He shook his head not believeing it. 'No. I dont love Roland. Its not possible for us, you know that. And thats definatly not me, Cam, your thinking about. I mean I care about her more than anything. But its not possible...' I laughed half-heartly. He just starred as I relized the truth of his words. I was..in love..with Luce. I mean haven't I always been? 'I was in love, Cam.' He whispered. I didnt reply. But I only wanted and needed her, thats all. I didn't actually want to give my heart away, do I? There is just no way. 'I..I got to go...got to get air.' I said as I grabbed my jacket and my glasses. I took off my converse and pulled on my boots, slipping my knife into them. I dug in my drawer and pulled out a small tool and a wad of cash. 'When will you be back, Cam?' Roland asked slowly just watching me. 'Soon. Dont worry bout it ok.' I said as opened my window. Roland grabbed my arm. I was aching to fly far away and clear my head but I stopped and looked in his eyes. 'You have to come back, Cam...Please.' I nodded and climbed onto the ledge. I spread my wings quickly and took off. I shot into the sky and kept going. I didnt stop to enjoy it. Luce. Luce. Luce. Ran through my brain. I was freaking out. I beat my wings harder and harder until the wind was stinging my face. Trying not to think. Trying to denie myself of the truth for a little while longer. I'm not capable of love. Am I? For the first time in a long time I felt fear. Fear of giving my heart away and making myself vurnable. Roland said he was in love once and he was the same as me. A demon. I felt it down in me that I did love Luce. I always have. I just didn't want to amit it. Love was weak and I never wanted to be that. Ever. But my love for Luce was all consuming like my fire but worse. Or better. I would do anything for Luce. I loved her..but I didnt think I could feel anything stronger than hate. I was a demon. We dont feel for anyone. But this was stronger than the fire. I felt it deep deep inside. Beneath the pain and burning, there was love. There was a heart I didnt know I had. And I felt all this towards someone that I might not be able to have. Someone I might not be able to save. God, who have I become? The wind blew through my wings and I pushed myself further. I would have her. I would. I need her love. I need to save her and keep her safe. I thought as I felt myself run into a storm. Rain beat against my face and bare skin. Soaking me instantly. I pushed through it and was quickly frozen to the bone but I didnt care. Luce. My Luce. My heart beat rapidly. She would not die. I would fight till Daniel gave up. Or until one of us was dead. There is no way he would have her now. There isnt a way to let her go without me dying. I wouldnt give her up for the world. Because she now was my world. I had no idea where I was but I smelled the ocean strongly. I headed towards the ground hoping I landed on the shore. I couldnt see through the rain and darkness. I sprialed down slowly as the rain kept on. I landed in sand and didnt bother standing. I sank down and wrapped my arms around my knees. I let my wings hang from my back into the sand. Love didnt seem like something that was ever real to me. It seemed like a emotion people made up or just thought they had. But I would stop my own heart before I let anyone else have her. She would be mine. I would have my Luce and she her Cam. I leaned to the side and fell over in the sand, keeping my arms locked around my knees and bringing my wings around me. I closed my eyes and the first tear in many many years ran down my cheek. I danced with my Luce that night. She was beautiful in green. With me flying above the world. She looked me in the eye as we twirled and mouthed three words 'I Love You.'

I opened my eyes slowly not yet remembering where I was. The sun was just coming over the herizon as I sat up. I stretched and realized my body was caked in sand. I stood up and worked my wings trying to wake them up. I wished badly I had a coffee or better yet acohol. I knew the fastest way to get all this sand off of me was to fly and hopefully by the time I got to town I would look halfway decent. I took off and was hundreds of feet above the beach in seconds. I flew towards the closest town hoping they had a breakfast joint. As I flew I could finally see a town in sight. I flew downward and landed a little ways in the woods but not far from the highway. I retracted my wings and rolled my shoulders. My body was still stiff but at least I wasnt covered in sand. Walking slowly through the trees, I made it to the road and started walking towards town. I wondered what Luce was doing. I knew she would still be in bed. Was she dreaming of me? I wondered if Daniel would try to come near her today. Of course he would. I'd get home as soon as possible. Suddenly and truck came from behind me and slowed down. The old red ford stopped in front of me. It was loud and sorely needed a paint job. I walked to the passenger side door and opened it to see a country boy complete with the cowboy hat, cowboy boots, and button up fannel shirt. I smiled. He looked to be in his 20s. He grinned at me and said 'Where you going to boy?' I laughed at how much of a boy I wasnt but said 'Just into town, sir.' He laughed and waved his hand for me to get in. I climbed in the truck as he said 'Now dont go calling me sir. I call my pappy sir. And I wont never be that old.' he laughed again and said 'The names Johnny. You aint from around here are ya?' I smiled. 'Cam. And no I'm not from here.' I said. He paused and looked me over. 'Well ya it looks like it. You look like you came a long way. In a tornado.' He laughed at his joke. He glanced at me. 'So what's her name?' He asked. I slowly turned my head to look at him. How could he possibly know I was out her because of Luce. 'Excuse me?' he smiled. 'Sorry. I just can see it in ya. You got that love struck look to ya. And you look like a man that would go anywhere for love.' I laughed still slightly shocked. When did I become readable. 'Well, yeah. Her name is Lucinda. I have loved her for what feels like forever. But I just realized how much.' I felt relaxed with this stranger. Maybe it was his open friendlyness that made me want to talk to him. Or maybe Luce was changing who I was inside and out. 'That sure is a perty name, Cam. Bet she's a looker too. I mean, to have caught your eye.' I laughed. I liked this guy. Too soon we got to town. It was small, only a few stores and a diner. As he pulled over and let me out he called 'Good luck, Cam. You make that gurl happy.' I smiled and waved. I turned and walked to the diner we had passed. It was a small down to earth kind of place. The kind you would see in only a country town like this. The name on the front read Bobby's Breakfast. I noticed there was a black motorcycle outside the it in the alley. It looked a little weird to belong to this town. Maybe I wasnt the only stranger in this town. I walked into the diner. The door chimed over my head as I opened it and took a seat next to the window. I picked up a menu and quickly decided what I wanted. French toast, eggs, and bacon sounded good. A young girl walked up to take my order. She had long blond hair and was wearing a white button up shirt and red skirt as a uniform. She starred at me as she pulled out a notepad. I raised my eyebrows. She was checking me out. She grinned at me and said 'Is there _anything_ I can do for you, sir?' I smiled at how she had said the word anything. I told her my order. I asked for a black coffee too. Still smiling she wrote it down and said 'Alright. I'll have that for you as soon as I can.' As she turned I said, 'Hurry back.' She swished her butt as she walked. I laughed to myself and played with the salt shaker to keep my hands busy. I shook my head as I thought of the waitress. So pretty but all I did was compare her to Luce and the ways she didnt compete with her at all. I was hopeless as Roland had put it. The girl came back with my food and I noticed she had unbutton the top button on her shirt. As she leaned down I knew why. 'I'll just get your coffee.' She said as I laughed and thanked her. Wow, she wants my attention. I took a bite of my eggs and chewed slowly. It tasted good. I stuck my fork back into the egg and took another bite. Suddenly a blood curling scream rang out in the diner. Everyone had stopped, frozen but I jumped out of my booth and ran towards the sound. It came from the girls bathroom. I stormed in and found my waitress on the floor, blood pooling around her. I glanced over her body and seen her throat was slit and her eyes wide open but not seeing anything. In her hand was a small bottel with purple liquid in it. I picked it up and looked away from the girl and seen the open window. Without thinking, I quickly climbed out of it as I heard the door behind me open and paniced people's voices. I landed on the ground, my eyes searching for any kind of clue to where this guy went. I looked down the alley to see a dark figure round the corner. I ran faster as I noticed whoever it was wasnt human. Well about as human as I ever was. The guy was dressed in all black including the ski mask over their face. But I knew already he wouldnt be a match for me. I caught up to him as we reached the woods. He only made it about 10 yards into the forest. Lunging forward, I caught the killer around the waist and took him down. I wrestled with him. We rolled over and over until I was sitting on their chest my knees pinning their arms down. Reaching down to their face, I pulled the ski mask off. I looked down to a inhumanly beautiful face. I paused and looked down at the girl. She had flameing red hair that flowed down to her back. It was tied into a long braid. Her lightening like blue eyes starred into me with hatred. 'Let me up idiot.' She seethed. I reached back and pull my long knife out of boot and pressed it to her throat. 'Not a chance. Why did you kill that girl? and what is this?' I asked as I pulled out the little bottel I found on the girl. The woman sighed like I was wasting her time. 'Its your poisin. She was going to kill you and I saved your life. She was going to pour that little drink into your coffee and it would have turned you into ash. Now stop being dense and let me go. You should know that little knife wont kill me.' She answered. I smiled a wicked smile and pressed a little harder a drop of blood leaked out of her neck. 'Are you sure? I've never tried decapitaing. It might work.' I hissed. 'Get off of me. I'm on your side.' She growled. 'Prove it.' I simply said. I grabbed a handful of her hair with my free hand but still pressed my knife to her throat. I pulled us up slowly and when we were standing I repeated. 'Prove it. Show me your wings.' She sighed and a heard a sudden unfurling. They were a dark grey streaked through with gold. My wings ached, wanting to touch them. I released her and put my knife back into my boot. And said 'Why was that little girl trying to kill me?' She looked at me. Maybe regretting saving me in the first place. 'Your one of Lucinda Price's guardians arent you?' She asked raising her eyebrows. I blinked. 'Guardians. Well thats not what I call it. But you could say that. I guess.' I said slowly. 'Well, yeah. Thats why you were almost murdered. The girl was getting you out of the way. You are the closest to Lucinda. There is something different to her this life. This is the end. The last time. Something has changed and certain people want her dead. Lots of certain people. Her death means a free pass into heaven. But lucky for you and her there are good amount of people that want her alive. To tip the balance. And begin the final battle.' I starred at the demon in shock. Pass into heaven? Last life? 'What does that mean, last life? As in she dies and shes not coming back?' I asked. She rolled her eyes. 'Of course. Thats why you are a guardian...' She studied my shocked face. 'Huh. You really didnt know that.' 'I guess I didnt get the memo.' Sarcasim dripped from my lips. She rolled her eyes. 'Well yes. It makes this all the more important. Get back to her.' She paused. 'What the hell you still doing here?' She looked at me as if I was the dumbest person alive. She turned and spread her wings. She took the sky and left me standing dumbfounded. I had to keep Daniel away from her was my only thought. I ran back to the diner. I could see blue lights from the alley. The cops had arrived. All two of them. The motorcycle was still there. I hopped on it and pulled out my small tool. I used it to hot wire the bike. It probably belonged to the demon woman. I sped out of there with no one taking notice. I got out of town quickly. As I drove I thought, she is completly safe with Roland. I started to relax. I trusted Roland with any life. The next town I came to was bigger than the last. I stopped in a store there. It was an old store with random odds and ends. I walked around looking for something for Luce. Wanting to surprise her and have her have something that represented me. I walked to the counter and looked in the glass case. Nothing seemed right but then I seen it. It was perfect. It was a necklace on a gold chain. It was a circular gold pendant with a green line running through it. On the end of the line was a snake's head with green jeweled eyes. I smiled and called the owner of the store over. The necklace wasnt only putting something green on her but it was a snake representing our first date. Not to make fun of her but to help her overcome her fear of them. I pointed it out and the guy put it into a red velvet box and rang it up. I payed and slipped it into my pocket. Still smiling I walked out of the store and got back on my bike. I sped towards sword and cross. It was a couple hours till I got there. I pulled off on a dirt road. It was dark outside and chilly. I followed the road to the end where it came to a small rundown pub. I walked inside and reached across the counter to grab a bottle of Jack. I laid a 20 on the counter and walked out without anyone saying a word. I slipped the bottle into my inside pocket of my jacket and ditched the bike far down a trail in the surrounding woods. I walked a little futher then let my wings bloom from my back and took off into the air. I flew low and fast towards the school. I wanted to see Luce. It took me less than ten mintues. I landed on the grounds and walked back on campus heading towards the dorms. As I past the library a figure stepped out of the shadows and grabbed my arm pulling me out of sight of anyone that might be out. I looked to the face of my attacker ready to throw a punch but I realized it was a girl. Molly. Confusion crossed my face as she asked 'Where the hell have you been?' I raised my eyebrows. 'What? Molly, what the hell?' She smacked me on the arm, hard. My chest started to burn. It was getting uncomfortable. 'You cant be taking off, Cam. Daniel got to her today, dipshit. They went into the woods and he came out alone. Its over.' She said loudly, almost yelling. She went to say more but I was already running towards the dorms. She called out my name. My world was crashing down and I couldnt handel it. In a matter of seconds it was all over. It couldnt be. She couldnt be gone. Not like that. Not this fast. I ran quicker around the buliding of the girls dorms, to the windows. I already knew which one was hers. I used all my might to jump up to her story high window. I stood on the narrow ledge and I knocked lightly but loud enough on her window. There was no answer. I tried to push it open but it was locked. I reached down to my boot to pull out my knife to unlock. She has to be here. I jumped as I heard the window being slid open.

'Cam, what the hell are you doing here? How did you get up here?' Came a loud whisper from inside. Luce. She was alive. All I said was, 'Back up.' And crawled in the window. I walked by her to her lamp and switched it on so I could see her. She closed the window and I took three longs strides and wrapped my arms around her. She gasped but her arms came around my neck and I held her tighter. I lifted her off her feet and spun her around. My heart had started beating again. I had never felt this kind of relief. I set her down, keeping my hands on her hips. 'Well, I like to be greeted like that. You miss me?' She asked jokingly. I didnt answer. I looked at her. Her hair was ruffled from sleeping. Her eyes had circles under them. And she had the most bewildered look on her face. She was apsolutly beautiful. She broke the silence first. 'Cam. Will you please tell me what is going on? I havent seen you all day but your acting weird.' I smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. 'Everything is fine now. I just...I just thought you were hurt. You went into the woods with Daniel today. And he came out alone...it worried me.' Her eyebrows pulled together wondering how I knew that but she didnt ask. She walked over to her bed and sat down. I sat down facing her sitting cross legged. 'Well yeah. I'm fine, Cam. He um..told me he wanted to talk to me privately. And me being stupid followed him into the woods.' Now that my fear was gone, I could feel the fire all over my body. It wasnt going to burn me alive though, not yet. She contiued. 'And well..we just talked. we swam in this pond and sat on this rock. It was kinda cold. He told me he had been burned before by a girl he loved and that was why he has been so evil.' I snorted. She raised he eyebrows and said 'And that he isnt crazy, he was just drunk. He just doesnt want to get close to me because he...just doesnt want to be hurt again.' She shrugged. 'And then I told him that I felt like there was something he wasnt telling me and it didnt make sense...and he got pissed and took off.' She looked away, looking like she wanted to cry. 'I dont know why I expected him not to be a dick.' The flame inside me flared and my hands shook. I clenched them and said 'He left you. Frezzing wet. In the woods. Alone?' She nodded but still didnt look at me. But I could see her face and I could see the look of hurt he always left on her. 'I just sat there wishing somehow...well wishing you would come out of nowhere like you have a habit of doing. and...I dont know. Well, you just always make me feel better. I mean your always there. With the molly thing and when I freaked out on Daniel, I just...I like that.' She looked up at me. I had stopped shaking and was looking at her in wonder. I didnt know that. I didnt know I made her feel the same way she made me feel. I smiled a small smile and pulled her to me. 'Thank you, Cam.' She said softly. 'Anytime.' I leaned back and pulled her to lay beside me. She laid on her back and I turned on my side towards her, proping my head up with my hand. I didnt know what to say to her. My mind was realing. I still had a chance. I could still make her love me. Daniel hadnt killed her yet. She sighed and I looked at her face. 'I dont know. I cant figure this guy out. Its like one mintue he likes me and looks like he wants me and the next he hates me. Its weird. And after everytime I see him I end of feeling like shit. But I feel drawn to him. And I just wish it would go away so maybe I would stop acting like I've known him all my life.' She closed her eyes and sighed. I ran my fingers down her face and she didnt flinch. This life was different. I suddenly realized what this could mean. She could remember. She could become an angel again. I didnt know how but she could feel her lives like she could see the shadows. 'Honey, you just need to stay away from him. I'm not telling you what to do but...I dont like to see you hurt.' She nodded her eyes still closed. I took my hand away from her face and sat up. She opened her eyes and sat up with me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little red box. I fingered the box and said 'I was out today and seen this.' I popped the lid open and turned it towards her to see. She starred at it for a moment and looked up at me with a question in her eyes. I touched the pendant and said 'I thought, after the other day...I wanted to help you face your fear.' She starred and I got nervous that she wouldnt take it and it showed. 'I mean...I'm kidding. I just liked it. Its unique, it reminded me of you.' I said embarressed at my honestly. She looked at me like why would I be thinking of her. Of all the girls in this school but she asked 'You went shopping? I thought the point of this place was to keep us locked up?' I smiled and said. 'Well there are ways.' I reached for her hand and put the box in it. She looked down at it and then held the box back towards me. My heart sank a little. I looked at her face and she said 'Put it on me.' I laughed relived that she liked it and wanted to wear it. I grabbed the box and crawled behind her, putting my thighs on either side of her. I pulled the necklace out of the box and brung it around her neck. She leaned her head foward as I clapsed it. She turned around, sitting between my knees. She looked at it, smiled and said 'Its beautiful. Creepy. But beautiful. Thank you, Cam.' She looked to me and I smiled. It looked beautiful on her pale skin. She leaned forward quickly and pecked me on the cheek. As she pulled back she blushed. I smiled at her and said 'Maybe I should give you gifts more often.' She laughed at me. 'So I guess its the third date when you let the guy into your room?' I asked I was thinking back to our conversation as I dropped her off at her door. The day Molly dumped meatloaf on her. But I wasnt counting the time we had talked in here after she told off Daniel. She remembered too. She smiled slightly and said 'Well I guess so. Even though you invited yourself.' I laughed and moved to lay back down on the bed. She laid next to me. 'Mind if I stay?' I asked. She smiled 'Why are you asking this time?' I looked into her eyes. 'Well, thats because I want to stay right here. Next to you.' She looked at the celing, thinking. I shrugged out of my jacket and dropped it on the floor. It made a sharp clank. I had forgotton about the liquor. She sat up and asked 'What was that?' She climbed off the bed and I watched as she picked up my jacket and pulled out the bottel of Jack. I leaned up onto my elbows. 'Ok. I'm a alcoholic. Kill me.' She looked concerned. She sat down beside me and studied the bottle. I was dying to know what she was thinking. I reached out and turned her face towards mine. 'Tell me. What are you thinking? Does it...bother you that I drink?' She opened her mouth then closed it. I waited but she didnt say anything. I would be anything for her. I would quit anything for her. She just looked at me. I sat up. 'Ok keep the bottle. I'm quiting. Right now. I'll never have another drop. Ever.' I said dramtically. I raised three fingers and said 'Scouts Honer.' She cracked a smile and looked at my face and laughed. 'No, Cam. I was just wondering if you were drunk now...and how you can drink this stuff. Its way too strong and nasty.' I smiled and sang 'Liiighttweeight.' She laughed at me and I raised my arm to flex my muscles. 'And I'm strong enough to handel it, honey. And no I'm not drunk at the current moment. Unless you count being drunk off you.' She gave me a snide look and said. 'Yeah ok Mr. Manly. Just dont come knocking at my door when your drunk.' I smiled at her. 'Just your window, right?' I laughed as she swatted at me and I rolled out of the way. 'Ok, I'm staying. And if you dont let me I'll just keep you up and never leave.' I said as I relaxed on her bed. 'Never?' She asked. I could hear the seriousness in her question. I turned towards her and grabbed her hand. My eyes poured into hers trying to show her my heart. Trying to show her the soul I didnt think exsisted until now. To show her how it was conected to hers. She starred right back at me. 'Never will I leave your side, Luce.' I said. I meant it. No matter what. I would be her guardian. Even if I wasnt an angel. Even if she didnt want me. Even if she didnt choose me. She smiled slowly. 'Good' She said as she laid down beside me. We laid on our backs. I kept her hand in mine. As I turned my head and starred at her I didnt feel like I had to fill our silence. Soon she feel asleep but I stayed awake just starring at the celing. I wondered if she was falling for me. I wondered if she was dreaming of me or of Daniel. I glanced over at her. She looked lovely while she slept. I never wanted to leave this bed. Suddenly she rolled over towards me and put her head on my chest. I sat there frozen for a moment. But then I pulled my arm out from under her and put it around her. Her arm came around my waist. I sighed. I definally would never leave. Her touch felt better than anything. I tightened my arm around her and closed my eyes. Sleep still evaded me but i didnt mind. Then I heard her whisper my name. 'Cam.' I watched her face waiting for her to say more. 'Beautiful wings...Cam' I froze. Did she just say that? It was whispered and mumbled but I knew I couldnt mistake what she said. My mind raced. Did she know? Did she remember? Or is it just a scarily correct dream? I breathing quickened as I freaked out. 'Cam?' She asked sleepily, raising her head. I tried to control my face as I smiled and said 'Hey sleepy. Um...what were you dreaming about?' She blinked and woke up a little more. 'Why? did I say something?' She asked blushing lightly. 'Well...yeah. Something about...wings?' I said. I didnt tell her she said my name. I didnt want to embarress her any more than I already have. 'Oh...' She paused and then spoke to the wall. 'Um...yeah. I dreamed me and you were dancing..like at your party. And well...you had wings..like an angel. They were so beautiful. Black with gold streaked through them. And golden tips...as you held me I reached out to touch them...But then I woke up.' She mumbled clearly embaressed as hell. I starred at her. She described my wings perfectly. How? I couldnt understand how she knew this. 'It was just a silly dream. I'm sorry. Should I have lied?' She said looking confused at my expression. I shook my head and again attempted to control my face. 'Wow. So were...they like totally awesome?' I asked having no idea what to say. She laughed looking a little relived. I felt anything but. 'Well yeah. Wouldnt it be awesome to have wings period.' I laughed half-heartedly and she laid down next to me. 'Goodnight, Cam.' She whispered and closed her eyes. 'Goodnight.' I whispered back. When she feel asleep, I slid my arm out from under her and got up. I grabbed my jacket and my bottle of Jack. I starred at her for a minute not really wanting to leave. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her drawer of her bedside table. She rolled over towards the wall as I scratched out a quick message.

_'Luce, I loved sleeping beside you. It was one of the best nights I've ever had. Sorry I couldnt be there when you woke up. I hope you really like the necklace. x.o. Yours. -Cam._

I left it on the table and walked out the door. I ended up at Roland. Again. This was becoming a habit. I knocked lightly and after a second Roland pulled open the door. 'Dude. Its 4 o'clock. Come on. I'm tired of these late night booty calls.' he laughed and swung the door open and let me in. I walked in and sat down on the edge of the couch. I opened my bottle and took a swig as Roland sat beside me. He grabbed a cup off his table and took my bottle and poured himself some of it. 'By the look on your face, I have a feeling I'm going to want this.' I smiled lightly and started with the beginning of my day. I told him of the redhead that killed the little girl. And what she told me about about Luce. I handed him the bottle of purple liquid and he looked at it waryly. I also told him how Luce could see shadows and she dreamed of my wings. And bitched at him about how he could let Daniel leave her in the woods. When I was done he finished off his cup and poured some more. 'Well, I was right. I do want this.' Gestering to his drink. 'Ok. So if Luce dies, shes gone. and now their people after her because of it and we are the last to know even though we are some kind of weird guardians. She dreams of wings...And I was hoping you wouldnt find out about the Daniel thing. I didnt until after. From Molly.' I sighed 'Yeah me too. Why the hell does she care? And why is she the only one that knew about it?' He shrugged. 'Who cares the real question is, is it still possible for Daniel to make her burst into flames. Or has that changed too?' I paused and realized why I always come to Roland. He has a way of thinking that covers everything. I would have never wondered. 'I..I dont know. But I'm not going to let anyone try it out.' I said. We sat in silence, sipping on our drinks, lost in thought.

We woke up hours later and I headed to my room. When I got in the shower I actually washed my body and hair. Feeling refreshed I got dressed with my black boots, shirt, and jeans. I grabbed my jacket on my way out. I walked in the classroom I would be in for the rest of the afternoon. I walked to the back of the class and sat with Roland. He gave a small wave and put his head down on his desk. I chuckeled and sat down. Luce came in with the Penn girl. I smiled and winked at Luce. She smiled back and sat down near the front. Penn sat down in her seat near the back. Daniel was on the other side of the room with Gabbe. Molly came in and stopped in the doorway. She starred at Luce like she had seen a ghost. She looked at me her eyebrows raised. I shrugged and she glared as she sat in front of Luce. I did not get that girl. Mrs. Sophia started class. It was shadow puppets on how the angels fell from heaven. It would be interesting to know how humans told it. I crossed my arms on my desk and rested my chin on them. It looked like Luce was grouchy. I wondered what she would do if someone messed with her today. I starred at her as she watched Mrs. Sophia described how Lucifer went against God. Finally after a long while lunchtime came. But I groaned as they pulled a cart of sandwhiches in the room to save time for class. We weren't leaving to go to the lunchroom. I went to the front and grabbed a couple of sandwhiches for Roland and me. As I sat down and took a bite of it I realized there was meat on it. Of course. I looked to Luce, she wasnt eating. I looked down at my other sandwhiches and decided to pull the meat off both and put both slices of cheese between two pieces of bread. I got up and I heard Roland laugh. I flipped him the bird as I walked towards Luce. I shouldered up beside her and held out the sandwhich. 'Hungry?' I asked. She looked at me and said 'I'm a vegietarian, Cam.' I opened up the sandwhich to show her only cheese. 'I know. Cheese only. Luckily your not a vegan.' She smiled and took the sandwhich. As she ate I noticed she was still wearing my necklace. She didnt take it off so she had to actually like it. I smiled some more and when she followed my gaze she said. 'Your are so not starring where I think you are.' her eyebrows raised. I laughed and shook my head. 'I was surprised to see you still wearing my necklace.' I grinned. 'But you never know. Could be just a good excuse.' She swatted at me but I moved out of the way laughing. I could feel Daniel's eyes on us. Then Arriane came up and handed Luce a bag of m&ms and said 'You cant live on bread alone, Luce.' She glowered at me. Luce raised her eyebrows and pocketed the bag of m&ms. She looked like it kinda bugged her for us to be interupted. I nudged her shoulder and said 'Hey. I havent got my hug today. You know I'll go into withdrawls with out one.' She giggled and stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms came easily around her back. 'Thank you for the de-bologna-ed sandwhich.' She whispered. I laughed and let her go. 'Thanks for being my drug.' I joked back. She smiled and I could see Arriane glaring at me and Luce and she walked back to her seat. Mrs. Sophia called to the class to sit down. I went to my seat and I could feel more than one set of eyes on me. Probably with mixed hatred. I smirked as I sat next to Roland. He gave me a high five under the table. Then he leaned towards me as Sophia started talking again. 'So you manged to piss off half the class with one hug. But other than that you made one girl in a much better mood.' He whispered. I laughed under my breath. I glanced at Daniel. He was staring straight ahead but I could see his hands slightly shaking. I turned back to the front of the class pleased. 'And do we know who the wicked angel was who battled God?' I heard Mrs. Sophia ask. No one answered. 'Roland!' I heard Arriane hoot under her breath. She glanced back and winked at Roland, who laughed. 'Thats right.' I heard Sophia say. That woman was half deaf. I laughed and looked to Luce. As I did I seen Molly lean back in her chair and throw a note over her back onto Luce's desk. I wished I could see it. Most likely it was hateful. I wished Molly would just leave her alone. I growled under my breath as Luce stiffened and began to write back but Sophia caught her attention. Mrs. Sophia was describing the fall of the angels that chose the _Dark Side. _'For nine days and nine nights.' She said 'Satan and his angels fell, futher and futher from heaven. And they landed in the blazing pits of Hell.' I shivered and closed my eyes. But behind my lids all I seen was the fire of hell. My eyes flew open and I shivered again. I looked towards Luce and she was lost in thought. Not for the first time I wondered what was going on in her head. Roland slid a note on to my desk. I looked at him and he nodded his head toward Penn. I looked to her and she pointed to Luce. I nodded and then heard Mrs. Sophia say 'Molly and Lucinda. I would hope whatever your dicussing in a disrespectful manner of passing notes could be told to the rest of the class.' Before Molly could reply Luce did. She tripped over her words as she said. 'M-Molly was just saying that she disagrees with your view of how Hell is broken down. She has her own ideas...' I smiled as Luce put Molly on the spot. Molly turned to glare at Luce as she stood up. She cleared her throat 'Well, Mrs. Sophia, you have described Lucifer's mouth as the lowest place in the infeno, which is why all the traitors end up there. But I think the most tortured place,' She looked back at Luce. 'should be for the cowards. The weakest, most spineless losers.' She put her hand over her mouth and coughed out 'Lucinda.' Then she sat down. I stopped listening half way through because my fire was burning everything in my body. I gripped the sides of my desk. Roland looked over and pulled my fingers from the wood. There were light scorch marks. 'Chill.' he whispered. I looked to Luce expecting her to be close to tears at the insult but she was looking down under her desk starring at a shadow. I dont think she even heard Molly. It was trying to get into her pocket. My eyes narrowed. What was it doing so close to her? Then she reached down and pinched the shadow. It recoiled like a kicked puppy. I heard a gasp and seen Arriane watching Luce too. Then she started scribbling a frantic note and sent it flying to Daniel. I could only guess what it said. Then I remembered the note I was suposed to pass to Luce from Penn just as Roland passed me another one. He rolled his eyes at me. I took the note and opened them under my desk. The first one was the names of all the fallen angels at the school including Luce and for some reason a new boy named Todd. It was in Mrs. Sophia's handwritting and it had all the dates of when we came here and where we came from before coming to the school. What was this? And why would Mrs. Sophia have just our names written down. And why did Luce want it? I didnt have a good feeling about it. I passed it to Roland and while he looked it over I looked at the second note. It was a photocopy of an old fashioned card from a library catalog. It was Daniel's book that he wrote about the angels in 1755. I wondered if they knew this was the same Daniel. What the heck are those girls up to? I wondered. Roland passed me back the note and then scribled on a piece of paper and passed that to me too. I opened it up.

Is that the teacher's handwriting? And why is Luce interested in when we came here? It seems to me she's digging to find out something? I dont know what.

Roland's handwritting was old. It had been the same for a long time. I wrote my reply under his.

Yes, Mrs. Sophia's. And I have no idea but I think if one of us doesnt tell her about us. Then she will find out herself. Which would be bad. But I havent found a way to tell her, Ro. Any ideas?

My handwriting was much more sloppy. Roland folded up the note and stuck it in his pocket. He turned to me and shrugged and shook his head. He was as clueless as me. I folded up Luce's notes and put them into my pocket. When the class ended before I could get up or even try to get to Luce. Daniel made it to her first. My heart stopped as he gazed down at her until she looked up at him. She gazed up at him in surprised and quickly slipped a piece a paper in her pocket. Even in the back of the room I could still hear him as he said 'I wanted to apoligize for leaving so suddenly the other day,' His voice sounded dead and formal. 'I take it you made it back to dry land okay?' He asked her. I growled at the mention of them being alone together. Luce smiled a small smile but I could tell from here it didnt reach her eyes. Daniel's eyes darted around and he asked 'What did you think of the review session?' His voice sounded withdrawn like he didnt want to talk to her but had to. My chest burned. The fire was spreading through my veins. 'It was torture.' She answered and at that I would have laughed and made her laugh with me with a smart comment. Maybe make her blush. All Daniel said was 'Good.' Her eyebrows pulled together. 'You hated it, too?' She asked. 'No.' He said. What the hell was he getting at? She looked even more confused than I was. 'So...you liked it. Um..what did you like about it exactly?' She asked nerously. 'Maybe like wasnt the right word.' He sat there and starred at her. She shifted nervously and looked like she wanted to run. I started to stand but Roland made me stay by grabbing my arm. 'Its in my family...studying these things, I guess I cant help feeling a connection.' Daniel said after a while. 'I didnt know you had any family.' She blurted out. My eyes widened slightly. Now why would she know that. As if reading my thoughts he scoffed 'Why would you?' She paused 'Um...I dont know...so, I mean, you do?' She stuttered over her words and I wanted him to catch on fire. I wanted her away from him. My whole body was shaking. Roland put his hand on my arm again to try to calm me. Daniel's eyes narrowed. 'The question is why you would presume you know anything about my family, or for that matter me, at all?' I stood up quickly about to beat the shit out of him for talking to her like that. Daniel glanced at me and I took two steps and was grabbed and spun around by Roland. 'No, dude. Not here.' As I turned to look back at them I could see Luce looking shocked and embarresed and Daniel starring down at her looking alarmed and mad. Gabbe came up behind Daniel and rested her hand on his shoulder and gripped tightly. 'Daaniell, you want to stick around to see if there's another year long lecture, or are we going to go set up for my party?' She asked him in a slightly flirting way. 'Yeah.' He glanced at down at Luce 'Let's get out of here.' He turned on his heal and quickly walked out of the room with Gabbe beside him. Penn walked up to Luce as I took deep breaths. Trying to think of reasons to not to follow him into the hall and hurt him. I couldnt even think of one. I walked to Luce and Penn, shrugging Roland's hand off. 'You didnt get either of my notes? But I passed them to Roland to pass to Cam up to you.' Penn was saying as I stepped in between them and pulled the notes out of my pocket between my two fingers. I pulled on my cool face and said 'Pony express.' Luce laughed and Penn snatched them out of my hand. 'What did your pony die of exhaustion on the road? I gave these to you a hour ago. Did you read them?' She said the words running out of Penn's mouth. 'Of course not!' I pressed my hand against my chest acting offended. Okay, they totally couldnt know I read them. That would just be weird. 'If you remember, Luce got in trouble for passing notes with Molly-' 'I was _not_ passing notes-' 'Regardless.' I said lifting the notes out of Penn's hand and gave them to Luce. 'I was just looking for the right moment. Looking out for your best intrests.' I smiled and so did she. 'Well, thank you.' She said and looked at Penn and shrugged. 'We kinda got to go, Luce.' said Penn pulling on her arm. Luce bit on her lip. Please dont go I thought. I used my eyes to ask her to stay. She turned to Penn and said. 'I'll meet you at the library okay? I'll just be a second.' Penn sighed but nodded and walked off. Luce looked up at me and all my burning and jealously towards Daniel was forgotton. I knew I was the only thing that was on her mind. 'You know. We could leave and go somewhere tonight. Anywhere you want. and I promise you wont be seen coming or going.' I said stepping closer to her. I offered my elbow to her and said 'How about it, kid?' Soundly charmingly classic Hollywood. 'Me, you, city lights? Unless you would want somewhere more...private.' She blushed at me and put her arm through mine. I grabbed her bag and threw it over my shoulder. 'I would love to. But not tonight. I got to get back to Penn. But you can walk me there.' She said smiling. 'I'll settle for that.' I said wanting more than anything to just get her alone. As we left the classroom I knew she thought it was creepy to be alone in the dark building so late so I put my arm around her and pulled her close to my side. She relaxed and we walked in silence. When we got to the stairs I moved faster than she could see and swooped my arm under her knees and brought her up into my arms. 'I think I like this. You okay with going to the library like this?' Her surprised expression turned to laughter as she nodded her head yes. After a mintue of holding her in my arms and walking down the stairs, I had ask, 'So...was Daniel bothering you eairler after class?' She felt so good in my arms. She laid her head against my shoulder. 'Well..yeah kinda. I dont know. I just ended up pissing him off again because a normal conversation wont happen with him. I mean with you it doesnt matter what we say or do, I never feel umcomtaforable or like I've said something really stupid. I just feel...I dont know.' She laughed and looked up at me. I wanted to kiss her so bad. 'Well, that sounded kinda stupid.' She said smiling with her eyes. I laughed and said 'Well, yeah but it was honest. Just dont worry about him ok? He's crazy.' I pushed the door to outside open and walked out. It was windy and dark outside. I held her tighter as she shivered. I walked quickly to the library and set her down outside the door. She shivered again. I shrugged out of my jacket and drapped it around her before she could protest. She frowned and I said. 'Stay warm. I'll see you later ok?' She nodded as I handed her her bag and she said 'I'll make sure I get this back to you.' Gesturing at my jacket. I shrugged. 'Keep it.' She rolled her eyes as she walked inside and I walked around the building to the back of it. I reached up to the camara with out letting it see me and switched it off. I sat on the cold ground and pulled out a cigerrette and lit it up. I enhalded deep and as I blew out the wind took the smoke with it. I wasnt really cold without my jacket. I only feel it if I wanted to. With anything human I could choose to feel it if I wanted too. Pain, hunger, fatigue. I took another drag and looked to the sky. I wondered how hard it would be to fly tonight. I got up finishing my smoke and started walking to my door. Suddenly a siren started going off. 'Alert Alert' A robotic voice called over the campus. 'The fire alarm has been activated. Evacuate all buildings.' The siren wailed and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I turned around to look at the library and I could see smoke coming out of one of the windows. I took off running knowing Luce was still inside. I went to the back where a flight of stairs lead up to the back door. Suddenly the door flew open and Luce and that new kid named Todd came out coughing. I started to run up the steps when I noticed Daniel standing behind them, his wings glowing and protruding from his back. Luce noticed too. But we both knew she couldnt see what or who it was. To her it was just a blinding purple light. I started heading towards them again. Daniel seen me and took off into the air, about to leave her. Thats when a vicious shadow came out the library doors and pushed into Luce and Todd. It broke them apart and Luce went flying down the stairs. My heart stopped and I quit breathing as my wings burst forth from my back. I barely heard Daniel cry out. He watched Luce but couldnt do anything because the fact that the shadows started attacking him. She rolled all the way down and with me not being fast enough, she landed on the ground as I got to her. I didnt care if she seen me I didnt try to blind her to hide my wings. I feel on my knees at her side. There was blood everywhere and I didnt want to move her. 'Luce.' I called, the pain clear in my voice. She groaned and looked right at me. She opened her mouth and I could see my name form on her lips. But instead she cried out in pain. I almost puked. I didnt know what to do. She looked away from me into the sky. And she closed her eyes. Tears streamed down my face as I looked to Daniel for once wanting his help. I couldnt see him. I looked down to Luce she was broken and bloody. I reached out and found her pulse. It beat lightly. I picked her up in my arms and suddenly Daniel landed in front of me. 'Give her to me.' he said horsly. 'Your fucking insane. I'm taking her to the hospital.' I growled. 'She's alive?' His eyes were full of pain.'Yes. Now go away. She wouldnt want you to be around her anyways.' I said. He swung at me and I went down. Luce landed on top of me. I hopped up quickly keeping her in my arms. I beat my wings hard. He stayed where he was as I flew away towards the town. I had to get her away. I flew into the air, the wind making in hard to stay steady. I flew high above the school as the library went up in flames.

As I flew I couldnt believe what happened. How had that fire started? I held Luce tighter remembering how fear corsed through my body when I watched her fall down the stairs. For the first time I felt helpless I didnt know what to do. I looked down at Luce's calm face. She wasnt bleeding anymore but dark red blood stained her cloths. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at me. I was so happy I almost forgot we were hundreds of feet in the air and she could plainly see my wings. I didnt care as long as she was in my arms and safe. 'Are you afraid?' I asked nervously, tilting my head. I knew my hair was tossed by the wind and so was hers. She reached up and put her hands behind my neck. I slowly moved my arms to position herself against me, like we were hugging. She held on to me tight. 'No. You've got me...but are we..flying?' I didnt answer. I didnt know what to say. 'Um. Yeah...I have..' But I stopped talking as her fingers brushed my wings. It sent a tingle through my body. 'Wings...' She finished for me. I nodded and tightened my arms around her expecting her to freak out. But she looked at me calmly. She looked into my eyes and I could see that she wasnt going to freak out. 'Will you stay with me?' She said in a whisper. Joy surged through me and I pulled her closer to me. Our faces close enough to taste her breath. Keeping one arm around her I cupped her face and tilted her head back. She slowly closed her eyes as I brought my lips to hers. I lost myself in her kiss. As her lips moved against mine I felt complete. I felt like I had been missing something my whole life and here it was. It was Luce. My Luce. I flew into a storm and ran fell around us. It soaked us. It washed the blood from her cloths and her face. It ran down our faces and into our mouths. Her kiss was warm and intoxicating. I couldnt believe I had my Luce in my arms, flying and kissing her sweet lips. This had to be a dream. She pulled back slowly and looked at me. 'I love you, Cam.' She whispered and closed her eyes.

And for the second time I had been knocked out. I sat up straight and pain pulsed through my head. I yelled out in agony for the loss I felt of it only being a dream. I looked around my vision blury. I could see the library, the flames put out. Red lights flashed making my head pound. The rain poured down from the sky. I was already soaked but luckily while I was unconsionous I had pulled in my wings. At the top of the stairs, Todd was being loaded up but they pulled a blanket over his face. He was dead. I was on the ground where Luce had last been with me. I hopped up searching for her. She was about ten feet away being loaded up on a strechter. Her hair was matted and blood stained. Her eyes were closed as the rain soaked her completly. I ran to her but a medic held me back. 'Sir, you need to lay down. You may have a concussion.' I pushed past him saying 'No! That's my sister. Your not taking her without me.' I hopped into the amblance as they loaded her into it before they could tell me no. A medic woman got in there with me as the doors closed. I looked down at Luce and brushed some wet hair out of her face. 'She's not your sister.' It wasnt a question but a statement. It came from the woman. 'No brother looks at a sister that way.' I didnt answer just starred at Luce.

We arived at the hospital and I followed them until the made me stop and sit in the waiting room while the doctor checked her out. I sat down and put my head in my hands and tried to breath. She's fine. I knew it was true but I couldnt shake the helpless feeling. I heard the doors open and I looked up. Randy came in the door first followed by Arriane, Gabbe, Roland, and Daniel. I sighed as Daniel planted himself beside me. Roland sat on my other side. He patted my shoulder. Daniel had flowers in his hand, no doubt for Luce. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered so only I could hear. 'You knocked me out when I was trying to help her. You are an idiot.' I said. I was too exausted and worried for the fire to rise up inside me. 'You scared me when you tried to take off with her.' He said. I didnt want to hear it. I was tired of him, tired of fighting, tired of it all. I stood up 'She could have died because of you. Again. Oh, but wait thats the only thing you are good at. Killing her.' I walked away and out the doors. It was cold outside and but I couldnt feel it. I pulled out a cigerrette and lit it up. Roland came out the doors. He didnt say anything just reached over and into my jacket. He lit up his own smoke but didnt say anything. He knew he didnt have to. He came here for me not for Luce. I looked over at the guy next to me and thought, this is my only friend in the world and I dont even understands why he sticks around. He looked at me and we just sat there for a while not saying a thing just looking. He had circles under his eyes and I realized how late it was. It was past one in the morning. I looked away and took another drag. 'Let's go.' He said quitely. 'I want to be here.' I replied. 'Its better if your not, Cam.' I didnt feeling like fighting. I felt empty. I nodded and we walked around the buliding. I threw out my smoke and opened my wings. I took off into the air knowing Roland would follow. The cold air numbed my body. I felt my wings brush Rolands as we flew. I knew I wouldnt go back to the hospital. I knew I wouldnt see Luce until she came back to the school.

Two horribly long days later I decided I had given Luce enough distance. So I would talk to her today at the memorial service for Todd. Sitting in alphabetical order I kept looking back at her. I could tell she hadnt eaten and wasnt handling Todd's death well at all. She needed somebody. She needed me. I sighed as she didnt even make eye contact with me. Or anyone. I wasnt the only one looking. When the service ended I hurried over to her as she walked in the line of students. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. She looked up at me but didnt smile. I didnt try to smile either. We didnt say anything just looked at each other. She bit her lip trying to hold back a sob. She drew blood and whiped it with her hand. 'Hey.' I said, smoothing the back of her hair. She winced and I remembered the bump on the back of her hair. I rested my hand on her shoulder. 'Sorry. Do you want to go somewhere and talk?' She didnt answer but looked around the cemetary but not really looking at anything. She looked back at me as I brushed my thumb across her colerbone, stopping on the pendant in the hollow of her thoat. She inhaled and I leaned into her. 'Or not. Just please say something, honey.' I said my lips almost brushing her neck. She shivered and pulled back slightly. 'Hey.' She whispered. I pursed my lips. 'Well, thats better than nothing...Are you ok, Luce?' I asked. She nodded slightly but I knew she just didnt want to talk about it. I starred at her loving everything she held inside her but hating have to see her this way. 'Mrs. Sophia kept saying to give you space these last couple of days. I know she's right, you have been through a lot. But you should know how much I thought of you. All the time. I wanted to see you.' I said quitely. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand as I saw tears well up in her eyes. My heart hurt. I pulled her into my arms, pushing her head against my chest and rocked slightly from side to side. She started to sob not being able to hold it in any longer. I held on to her letting her cry. 'Its ok. Its all going to be ok, honey.' I whispered. I closed my eyes trying to absorbe her pain and take it away. 'Luce?' Came a voice standing close by. I opened my eyes to see Daniel standing beside us. I glared as Luce pulled out of my arms, whipping at her eyes. 'Can we please talk...alone?' He asked. My jaw clenched and I looked at Luce. 'What about?' She asked 'It will just take a mintue.' He answered. She shrugged and looked to me. I begged her not to go with my eyes. 'If I'm not back in five it means I've been left in the woods. Again.' She said to me and touched my hand. I seen Daniel flinch at her remark. My fire burned as she walked with Daniel up the slope to the gates. He grabbed her hand and I flinched. I turned away and walked towards where Arriane and Roland were talking by the punch bowl. As I got near Arriane asked 'Letting Luce out of your sight, Cam?' I ignored her and looked around for teachers. None were around. I pulled out my flask from my jacket and took a swig. I put it back and said to Roland 'You hang out with bad company. I'm disapointed.' gesturing to Arriane. He laughed and said 'Well, look at what I got to choose from.' Arriane looked to me. 'I'm better company than you.' She growled. 'Hey. Lets try to get along. We can act civil you know?' Roland replied quickly. I shrugged and shouldered up beside Arriane. I leaned my head down onto her shoulder. 'Wana be friends?' I asked in a mock sweet voice. She let out a surprised laugh and shrugged me off. 'In. Your. Dreams.' She said sarcastically and she pushed her shoulder against mine but still barley touched me. I laughed as Roland rolled his eyes. I looked up towards the gates and could make out Daniel and Luce still talking. I chewed my finger nail as I watched. He wasnt holding her hand anymore but he was laughing. It looked to be without humor though. What the hell were they talking about. 'Cam. God please quit that puppy dog stare. Its making me sick.' Arriane said snapping his attention back to them. 'Shut up.' I hissed. She laughed and said 'She wont choose you Cam. Why are you even trying?' I turned to glared at her as Roland said 'Ari, stop.' 'Roland why do you incourage him. You know just as well as I do that it is hopeless to try to win someone's heart that has already been taken long ago.' She starred at Roland and he understood that she wasnt only talking about Luce and me. The fire burned in me and I said 'Then why the hell do you try, Arriane? Its fucking hopeless, right?' I asked. She looked to me her eyes filled with hatred. She turned and walked away without a word. I shrugged and turned back to Roland. He glared at me. I raised my eyebrows. 'Not cool, Cam.' He said quitely and walked off to follow Arriane. I let him go and looked back to Luce and Daniel. They werent there anymore. I sighed pushing down the fire as I walked up the hill to the gates. I knew where they would be. The pond. As I slowly walked towards the path in the woods that lead to it, I seen Daniel walking out of the woods and taking off into the air. I started running. He had left her again. Are you serious? I almost ran into her as she walked up the path. 'Hey' I said stepping back. She looked up and again didnt smile. She didnt look any better than when she left me. Maybe even worse. This time she pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent. She pulled back and said 'Can you take me to my room?' I nodded and put my arm around her as we walked. After a while she said, 'I'm insane. You know that right?' 'We all are.' I said looking down at her and she shook her head. 'No. I belong here more than anywhere. More than anyone.' 'Where is this coming from, Luce?' She didnt answer and I didnt push her. We got to her room and I stood in the hall waiting to see if she would invite me in. She pushed open the door and left it open as she walked in. I took it as an invitation. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes. I sat beside her and after a while in silence I knew she wasnt going to talk first. 'So...what did he want to talk about?' She shrugged. 'I dont know. I guess you.' She opened her eyes and I raised my eyebrows. What about me. And what did he put in her head about me. 'He just asked if we were together you know? And it was none of his buiness so I didnt give him a straight answer.' She said looking down. I almost smiled. 'Then he said you werent good enough for me...and that he didnt know who was.' I ground my teeth, the fire consuming my chest. 'Then he wanted to walk to the pond. I didnt really want to go but...yeah I followed anyways.' She looked at me. Pausing for me to say something. I didnt. 'But when we got there somehow we got off on how crazy I was...with seeing...shadows and everything. I didnt tell him much about it...He said I should change schools. And he took off. Again. But I'm glad you took me serious when I said if I'm not back I've been left.' She winced at me. 'I'm sorry Luce...What do you mean by...shadows?' I asked softly. She shook her head slowly. 'Nothing. I'm not telling anyone else. Ever. I wont go back to being on medication...maybe I should just be alone.' She had looked away but I pulled her face towards me and made her look at me. There it was. That rejection and hurt that only Daniel could put on her face. It was a look I knew well. If only she could see it the way I do. 'Do you really want me to leave?' She shook her head slowly. 'Well, good. Because I'm not going anywhere. And I dont care how crazy you think you are, I'll never reject you or leave you alone. I will be here for you.' I paused. 'And I am freaking corny arent I?' She let out a small laugh. 'Yeah you are.' She paused and looked to me. My eyes poured into hers. As I did I could see the tension leave her. She relaxed and took a breath. 'I see shadows. Ever since I was little. I've always called them shadows. They used to only come around at night when I was around trees and water. But now...' Her hands started shaking so I took them in mine. She looked to me and said 'But now its practically nonstop.' I nodded slowly. They really scared her. I didnt know what to say but she was waiting for me to say something. Anything. 'What do they do?..' I asked. She paused trying to figure out if I was just going to make fun of her. I kept my face calm. 'Well, they start out by hovering right about here.' She reached out and touched the back of my neck. I shivered involentaryly and she continued. 'Then sometimes they get really bold.' She got up on her bed on her knees. She pulled her hands out of mine and put them on my chest. 'And they shove right up against me.' Her face was inches from my mine. Even with my shock from hearing this out loud I still wanted to kiss her. 'Recently, they dont seem to be satisfied until they have...' She paused 'Until they have taken someone's life and knocked me flat on my ass.' She gave me a small push and with as dizzy as my head was feeling I fell backwards onto the bed. She fell with me not expecting me to fall over. She landed on top of me, her eyes wide. I could hear her heart beat race against mine. I looked to her lips wanting to kiss her so bad and they were definitly in reach. I gently laided my hands on her lower back. 'You really do see them.' I whispered. She nodded slowly, trying to judge my reaction. 'You want to know something else crazy and weirdsince you havent ran away screaming yet?' She asked. My eyebrows pulled together. What else could there be? I nodded to her. 'Some people have an aura...kind of a light to them. Like you and Daniel and a few other people at this school. I didnt start seeing them until lately...' She shifted uneasily on my chest knowing that she was spilling her deepest secrets to me. If only she could know that I was the best person for her. 'Like colors?' I asked and she nodded slightly. 'Well, whats mine?' I asked. She looked into my eyes. 'Green. Emerald, like your eyes.' We stared at each other and I slowly smiled. 'I call them announcers..' I said slowly. Her eyebrows pulled together. 'The shadows.' I explained. Her eyes widdened as she realized what I was amitting. 'You see them too?' She whispered. I nodded slightly. I had moved my hands from her face back to her back by now. She still lay on top of me but I didnt mind. No way was I going to make her move. She seemed to realize this too. She rolled off me and lay against me. I turned onto my side to look at her. 'So...you dont think I'm crazy?' She asked 'Not in the least. Well, we might both be insane. But at least I'm insane with you and not by myself.' She smiled at me. 'I agree.' I reached forward and pushed her hair behind her ear. 'Your beautiful.' I whispered. 'Can I stay?' She blushed and said 'Well, only if you dont listen to me talk in my sleep.' I laughed lightly. 'But I love your dreams.' 'That doesnt make me want to share them.' She joked with me. I wanted her so bad. I wanted her more than my own life. I wanted to covent her in every way possible. I rolled over on top of her. She let out a gasp as she fell onto her back. She starred up at me as I relished in the way her body felt under mine. I ran my hand down her cheek and neck. Stopping at her coller bone I ran my hand up the back of her neck and into her hair. She shivered and I pulled her face closer to mine. She bit her lip and I almost lost all self control. It crossed my mind that I would be taking advantage of her with her being hurt over Daniel and Todd's death. I paused and loosened my hand from her hair to caress her face. 'I'm sorry' I whispered. Confusion crossed her face. 'For what?' She asked. I rolled off of her and felt stupid for it but I knew I was right to wait. we laid on our sides facing each other. 'I dont want to take advantage of you, Luce...Do not get me wrong. I want you! more than anything.' She smiled. 'That's...kind of sweet.' I laughed 'No, me, Cam? Never.' She laughed with real humor and said 'Dont worry I wont tell a soul.' I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. She gasped. 'You better not.' I threatened playfully. Her face was so close I could taste her breath. She starred into my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and snuggled her face into my neck. I sat there not knowing what to say. I sighed deeply. After a while I heard her sigh a goodnight and soon feel asleep. I held her to me and she slept soundly. And unfortantly without a word. I kissed the top of her head and held her tighter. Never wanting to let go.

I woke up as she moved out of my arms and to the bathroom. I streached and couldn't remember when I had slept better. I looked at the clock on her bed side table. It read 7:15. I knew in a few hours parents would be arriving to see their kids. To see how 'wonderful' they were being cared for at Swords and Cross. Luce came out of the bathroom and smiled at me. 'Your parents coming today?' I asked as I returned the smile. 'Oh. Its parent day. I totally forgot.' I laughed at her and pushed myself off the bed. As bad as I didnt want to leave Luce I knew I had too. I had my own 'parent' coming today. I walked to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. 'I've got to go. Have a good time with your parents.' She smiled and somehow knew not to ask why I had to go so early. She pulled cloths out of her drawer and headed back to the bathroom. She waved to me and said 'See you later...thanks for staying.' 'My pleasure.' I smiled and walked to her door. I walked into the hall and was met by Arriane. Well I ran straight into her. She pushed me back and I could see the emotions cross her face. Anger and then shock, confusion and then anger again. 'What the fuck, Cam?' She almost screamed. She looked between me and the door I had just came out of. 'You did not do what I think you did!' I grinned a wicked. She threw a punch to my stomach but I jumped out of the way. She was acting like Daniel. 'Hold up. I didnt do anything but consoul her from her tragic experiance with Daniel. He keeps fucking up left and right.' I sneared. 'I didnt have sex with her. Luce isn't the type to jump someone's bones.' I paused as she glared at me. 'Thats me.' Hatred came into her eyes and I mildly wondered why was this so important to her. Oh yeah. The tipping the balance thing. 'Cam, I swear to God if you mess this up. You will have hell to pay. Literaly.' She hissed. I laughed and turned away from her. I was running late. 'I mean it, Cam.' She called after me. I didnt respond. I knew Daniel would hear of this and I wondered what that would mean. I walked out of the dorm towards the cemetary. I walked straight to the oak tree and leaned against it. I pulled out a smoke and lit it up and waited. I didnt wait long. A man walked up to me. He had the type of looks that would be considered tall, dark, and handsome. He had dark hair and wore a tailored black suit. He had a huge gold watch on his wrist. He was also a fallen angel. He stuck out his hand and I took it. He gripped it hard and said 'Cam, its been a while.' I nodded and pulled my hand from his. 'James. I apoligize for making you come out here but it was a little pressing for a phone conversation.' 'I understand.' he said evenly. 'Well, while I was out a couple towns from here, I met someone. It was a fallen angel. She killed a young girl saying the girl was going to poisin me. Now I dont know a poisin that can kill us but check it out.' I handed him the little bottle from my jacket pocket. He studied the bottle for a moment and pocketed it. 'Dont mind if I take it do you?' I shook my head. 'She also told me that Lucinda could die for the last time this go around. That we are being hunted because of it and that us here are her guardians. And that she is the key to heaven. Sort of a free ticket. What is that about?' I asked. He nodded. So he forgot to mention this to me. 'Yes, you and the others are her guardians. A whole lot of people are after her and will kill to get her. And yes she can die. She wasnt baptisted in this life. Her soul is up for grabs since it wasnt taken as a child. She will die and never come back. This life she has to remember and chose a side. Or die and be someone's free ticket. But as you know some stuff she cannot hear from the lips of an angel...or demon. But at least Daniel cannot kill her this time. Well, not by touching her. Pretty much it could happen by information about herself. But that's all I know.' He paused and looked at his watch. 'As for this poisin. I'm thinking this is like the starshot. I have heard rumors about it and it has been known to kill. So that demon woman knows something we dont. Did you happen to catch her name?' I shook my head. I didnt think about it. 'Well, that cant be helped. Has this meeting helped anything?' I nodded. 'Yes alot. I owe you, James.' Wow. Just wow. I couldnt begin to fathom what he had just told me. I knew it was true. Even though James wasnt exactly my friend I did trust him. A voice pulled me out of my thoughts. 'You have missed most of my tour but I'm sure I could impart with an interesting fact or two.' I turned slowly to the sound of Mr. Cole's voice. Shit, I thought. He glared at me knowing exactly who the guy next to me was. Behind him stood Luce and her parents and the little girl, Penn. I looked back at James but he looked amused. I decided to act like myself. Well as anyone knows Cam as. I walked up to Luce's mom and took her hand and pressed it lightly to my lips. 'You must be Lucinda's older sister.' I said rakishly. Luce starred in horror. I backed away and winked at Luce as her father approached. Still riding on my charm I said 'I'm so very sorry but we wont be able to stay for the tour.' I backed toward James and said 'But it was so lovely,' I glanced between Luce and her parents. 'to encounter you all here.' I turned to James 'Lets go, _father._' He laughed as we walked out of the cemetary. When we got out of hearing distance he asked 'So that was sweet Lucinda?' I nodded as I walked him to the gates of the school. 'She truely is beautiful. No wonder she has caught your eye, Cam.' I paused. 'No, she hasnt. I have no intrest in her but keeping her close is all. I am after all just her guardian.' He chuckled and I knew he didnt believe a word. We stopped at the gates. 'Well, until next time, Cam. Take care of her.' He shook my hand again. 'I will. and thank you for coming.' I said and once again had to pull my hand out of his grip. He turned and walked to his car. I walked back towards the school. Wondering about all he had told me. I walked back to my dorm not wanting to interrupt Luce and her parents time. I walked into my room and crashed onto my bed. I starred at the celiling trying to think through what I had just learned. Of course I wont let Daniel find out. If he knew he couldnt kill her then I couldnt stand a chance. My chest burned slightly and I pushed Daniel out of my head. Then I realized that I could tell her about me...without killing her. Just not about herself and her past. There was a knock on my door. 'Come in.' I called out expecting Roland. But as I looked up to greet him Daniel stepped inside my room. God I should really pay attention. I could see the anger rolling off of him. I jumped up and stood. 'What do you want?' I seethed. The burning coming into my chest and spreading. 'Cam, I warned you. Your just getting closer and closer to her. I want what's best for her and you. are. not. it.' he said slowly. 'Fuck you, Daniel. I'm better than anything you will give her.' He acted as I hadnt spoken 'What were you doing with her? Alone in her room all night.' I smirked 'Oh wouldnt you want to know, Danny boy.' He stepped forward and got in my face. I didnt flinch. 'You better not have touched her, Cam. I swear I will kill you.' He hissed. I laughed in his face, burning from head to toe. 'I will touch her whenever and however I want. And if you must know I was being her "shoulder to cry on" because of you.' I spat. 'You hurt her even when your trying to stay away from her. You are bad for her. No matter what. I make her happy when she's upset over you. I make her smile when you make her cry. I hold her in my arms while she sleeps, peacefully without you on her mind.' He swung at my head but I seen it coming. I ducked out of the way and got into his face. I wrapped my arms around his, pinning them under mine. His eyes widdened as he struggled. I knew he wasnt getting away though. 'Now I'm telling you, Daniel. You will stay far away from her. She is mine now. Forever.' I whispered slowly. He growled at me, showing his teeth. 'Fuck you, Cam.' He yanked away from me and I let him go. He stormed out of my room and I fell back onto the bed. I should have killed him I thought as I got up and left my room. I walked to Rolands room and let myself in. He wasnt laying in bed. I could hear the shower running though. I sat down on the couch. Really I was just here to hide away. After Daniel I know I couldnt handel more than that. I sighed and reached under Roland's bed and pulled out his vodka. I took a swig from the bottle and laid out on his couch. I put the bottle on the floor and curled up on the couch.

Roland didnt wake me, just covered me up with his blanket. When I woke up he wasnt there and it was morning. I couldnt believe I slept all the way to the morning. I looked out the window and it was pouring. I smiled. I loved the rain. I loved the feel of a storm. I glanced around the room and noticed the note on Roland's bed. 'Left for the day. Got awesome pics of you sleeping with your mouth open. -Ro.' I laughed and stuffed the note in my pocket. I walked to my room taking Rolands vodka with me. I opened my door and walked straight to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and took a drink of vodka. I turned on the hot water. I spread my wings and stepped into the shower. I let the hot water run over me. It felt good as it ran through my wings. I closed my eyes and seen Luce's face. My knees weakened with her beauty. I got out of the shower feeling better and more awake. I got dressed and grabbed my bag and ipod. I put the earphones in my ear blasting music. I slowly walked out of the dorm, pulling up my hood. I was soaked almost instanly. I walked towards the gym. I sloshed through the puddles thinking I was glad I put on my boots. The music blared in my ears, but I couldnt find it loud enough. **'If I had to, I would put myself right beside you. So let me ask. Would you like that? Would you like that? and I dont mind if you say this love is the last time so now I'll ask do you like that? do you like that?'** I trudged under the hangover at the gym. I reached into my bag and pulled out a book. In another time I had read it to Luce over and over. I read a few lines but for once I couldnt find intrest in it. I starred out into the rain, not seeing anything. **'Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down. Do you like that? Do you like that? and I dont mind if you say this love is the last time just let me say I like that. I like that.'** I closed my eyes to the music. Then someone hit me and knocked the book from my hand. My eyes shot open to find Luce. I smiled automatically. She had ran straight into me. 'Are you ok?' I asked putting a hand on her back. 'I'm fine.' We both bent down to pick up my book. We were in the rain now. 'Well now that you have knocked my book out of my hands, isnt this the part where our hands accidently brush while we pick it up?' She laughed and stood handing me the book. I took it from her grabbing her hand. 'I like that book.' She mumbled. I smiled a knowing smile. My hood had fell down and my hair was now soaked. Luce starred at me and I could tell she liked what she saw. 'How do you say embaressed in french?' I asked remembering we were in that class together. 'Um..._gene._' She said 'Wait arent you the one that got an A on the quiz the other day?' She asked. I couldnt hide my shock. She actually noticed. Did she think of me as much as I did her. 'You noticed?' I asked. Worry creased her forehead. 'Cam, are you ok?' My name was sweet on her lips. I smiled and used my thumb to brush a raindrop off her nose. She shivered and stepped closer to me. 'I've been thinking about you.' I blurted out. 'Always.' I added and she smiled. 'Me too, Cam.' I noticed she was shaking. 'Lets get inside.' I grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. I pulled off my soaked jacket and threw it onto the floor. And shook my hair out like a dog making Luce laugh. 'Why were you coming here?' I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair. 'Swimming.' She smiled and headed into the gym towards the pool. She slipped out of her clothes and into the pool. She looked so beautiful and elegant. And why did I feel the need to be alone. I watched her for a little longer then walked to the pool and whisled loudly. She heard and popped up out of the water. 'Hey' She said smiling. I smiled back. 'Hello. As much as I love to watch you swim, expectially half naked, I really got to get some stuff done.' Her smile only dampened slightly. She didnt ask what I needed to do or really any questions but one. 'Ok, see you later?' She asked. 'I'll come by your room.' I promised. I winked at her and walked out as she started to swim again. One of the things about Luce I loved? She never asked questions that I dont want to answer. I picked up my jacket off the floor and trudged into the rain, tucking my book back into my bag. I put my earphones back into my ears and pushed play. **'I see you lying next to me, with words I'd thought I'd never speak. Awake and unafraid, asleep, or dead.' **I sighed as the rain drenched me again. I dripped on the floor as I walked back to my room. I opened up my door and stepped in closing the door quietly behind me. I walked to my dresser and I dug around until I found some dry clothes. I pulled on a black tanktop and some tight fitting dark jeans. After I kicked off my boots I went to my bedside table and search the drawer until I found my favorite ring. It was black with gold barbed wire ingraved into it. I smiled as I dug around and found a little black velvet box and slipped the ring into it. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a little note and stuck it in the box too. I slipped the box into my pocket as I walked over to my bed and picked up my guitar. Maybe I just needed to be alone. I strummed Luce's melody. I played it over and over perfecting it. Maybe I would add words one day.

Walking down the hall I realized I missed Luce. I walked to her door and knocked but I could feel she wasnt there. The only other place I could think she would be was the library. I wished she wouldnt go there, it still made me nervous. I pulled up my hood again as I walked out of the dorm. I fingered the box in my pocket as I trugded through the sloshy grass. I opened the doors to the library and walked around until I seen her. She sat with that weird girl, Penn at a computer. They were bent closely together, whispering intently. Luce's hair feel around into her eyes. She looked amazing. I saw Daniel walking down an aisle and start to come up to her. Luce and Penn noticed too. They turned toward him and both starring. He stopped and starred back. The girls were waiting on him to say something or come closer. But his eyes locked on me as I stroad over to Luce and leaned down over her shoulder. Daniel glared and Penn followed his gaze and gave a little jump at seeing me. She tapped on Luce shoulder a nodded towards me. Luce broke out of Daniel's stare and turned. As Luce turned towards me, a crack a thunder let loose. She almost jumped out of her chair. I couldnt tell if it was the thunder or me that scared her but I said 'Just a storm,' I cocked my head. 'It will blow over soon. Which is too bad because I'd love for you to just jump into my arms if your frightened.' She laughed at me. 'Thanks for the offer, Cam.' I smiled and ignored the seething anger coming from a few feet away. I reached out and touched her shoulder. I ran my fingers down her arm all the way to her hand. Her eyes fluttered as I did. I smiled wickedly as Daniel's anger increased. I put the little box it her hand. I flipped it open and she looked down at it. I snapped it shut quickly and leaned close to her pressing my shoulder against her and whispered 'Open it later. When your alone.' I leaned back and she smiled slightly. She looked so beautiful. I wanted her so bad and I knew she could see it in my eyes. 'I went by your room.' I said. Suddenly she turned to Penn 'Can we...' Penn jumped as if she was in a trance. 'Oh yeah you want to be alone. I'll leave.' She went to get out of her chair. I held up my hand to stop her. Me and Luce couldnt have privacy with Daniel in the room. 'No, stay. I'll go.' I said sweetly. I looked down at Luce and said 'But later...you promise?' I asked. She smiled at me and I knew she had forgotton about Daniel just as much as I pretended to. She blushed lightly. Not taking my eyes off hers I put my hand on the hand holding the box and pushed them both down into her front pocket. I spread my hand over her hip and I could tell she enjoyed my touch. I winked and turned on my heel. I smirked as I felt Daniel's glare. I paused and turned around. I met his eyes and he shook his head already knowing what was running through my head. His whole body was ripiling with anger at the thought. My smirk widdened and I walked back to Luce. 'One more thing.' I said as I glided my hand behind her head, stepping close to her. She looked to me with surprise but something else too. Could it be yearning? Her head tilted back and I brought mine forward. I closed my eyes and pressed my mouth to hers. She let out a low moan and I deepened the kiss just slightly. And even though I knew it was only a peck it felt like I had waited forever just to have this and it would last just as long. Her lips were soft as they always looked. My whole world was melting away. I pulled away slightly. But thinking that maybe I should have paid more attention because of the hard force that smashed into my face. I hunched over. Damn, that stung. I straightened up as I heard Luce yell. 'What the hell, Daniel?!' I turned to face him my fire consuming everything inside of me. Everything was gone. Cam was gone. Daniel rubbed his wrist and ignored Luce and said to me. 'How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off of her.' 'Didnt hear you.' I said drawing myself up slowly. I let the demon inside me take over. I wasnt Cam anymore. All I was was the all consuming fire of hell. But still unbelievably I could still feel my love for Luce beneath it all. I moved towards her quickly but Daniel was slightly faster. He pushed me out of the way hard and shoved me against the computer. I let out a grunt at Daniel's force. I could only hope Luce was out of the way. Daniel grabbed a fist full of my hair and pinned my head down on the table. 'I said keep your filthy hands off her, you evil piece of shit.' He growled at me. I burned and I wasnt me at all anymore. My body shook as Daniel kept me pinned. I was the demon inside and out. Cam was no more. I let out a roar as I threw Daniel off of me and into a book shelf. He fell to the floor but got up quickly and circled around towards me slowly. I circled with him too. Not acting with my brain but on straight instints. I took a swing at his head and he started to duck but wasnt fast enough. It landed just below his eye. Satisfation crawled through me as he wheeled back from the force of my punch. He stumbled into Luce and Penn. He turned and muttered an apology before he turned back towards me. Luce looked shocked and so scared. 'Oh my god! Stop!' I heard Luce cry and realized she was talking to Daniel. I paused but Daniel jumped into me and grabbed onto my back. All my hesitation was gone. He threw a messy flurry of punches at my shoulders and sides of my face. I couldnt feel it. All I could feel now was fire. I know my punches would actually burn him now. 'That feels good.' I taunted. Then he moved his arms around my neck and squeezed. My eyes locked with Luce. She looked frightened. And panicked...for me. I hoped. She quitely mouthed the word stop. I looked away and backed into a shelf hard enough to knock Daniel off my back. He grunted and fell to the floor. I turned around towards him and taunted 'What else you got, Grigori?' Daniel picked himself up and rolled his shoulders. 'I'll show you,' He hissed. 'Outside.' We both turned to Luce and said 'You stay here.' Daniel walked out of the back door and I went to follow him. 'Cam! Stop!' I turned around to Luce. 'Daring, I got to go.' I turned again but she grabbed onto my arm. 'I swear to god, Cam. You go out there and keep fighting that creep and I will never speak another word to you.' I paused I looked down at her face. She looked like she might cry. Oh shit, please, dont let me make her cry. I didnt believe her threat but I still hated making her upset. All the fire in me disapeared. It was gone as fast as it came. I pulled her into my arms and whispered. 'Okay, honey. But I wont let this go unfinished next time.' She didnt reply just laid her head on my chest. 'I...I'm..sorry.' I stuttered out. I knew it was what I should say. But I just had never said it aloud and meant it. She nodded. Then I heard the door open again. 'Are you fucking serious?' I heard Daniel say. 'Luce what the hell?' he asked loudly as he walked towards us. I pulled away from her and glared at Daniel. 'Did you think you would win me over if you fought Cam? Nothing about me or around me is any of your concern, Daniel. That includes Cam.' She said turning toward him. His eyes widdened 'None of my concern?! Your life is my concern. Your safty is my concern. You, Lucinda, are my concern. And if Cam wants to be a creep and put his vile hands all over you. That makes him my concern, too.' She shook her head but he kept talking. 'This piece of shit,' he gestured towards me and I scofted. 'is evil. The very definition of it. I just wish for one second I could tell you. I wish I could tell you how horrible and wrong it is for his hands to touch you. And if you still wanted him you wouldn't be the Lucinda I know.' I kept my face calm as he spoke. Luce face wasnt calm. 'Creep? You speak for yourself. And there you go again, Daniel. Acting like my father. What is wrong with you, you controling freak? You dont know me and you have no reason to think so. You are an ass. Why dont you fucking tell me why Cam, a guy that is alot sweeter, kinder, and all around better than you, is evil? And better yet tell me why you arent on medication and in a loony bin?' I couldnt control my chuckle. Hurt and loss colored Daniel's face. He didnt speak for a long while. Luce just starred at him. Daniel's anger had left him. Finally he said. 'I'm sorry, Lucinda. I cant tell you anything. I'm sorry that I did all this the wrong way. Forgive me. I'll leave you alone as long as you can answer one question for me.' She faltered at the sound of his voice and slowly nodded once. 'Do you love him?' He asked nodded towards me. I could see the hope in his eyes that she didnt. Honestly, I didnt know the answer to this one. I turned to look at her, the same question in my eyes as Daniel. She looked between us and I could see her panic. I grabbed her hand trying to calm her. 'Its ok just answer and he will leave us alone.' I whispered. But she pulled away from me. 'I dont know what loveing someone is like. I cant give you an answer...but I like Cam alot more than I do you.' She said to Daniel and stepped over to Penn and grabbed her hand. I had forgotton she was there. She was utterly shocked. Luce walked out the door with Penn in tow. I watched them go then turned back to Daniel. 'You can take that as a yes, Grigori.' I sneered and followed the girls out. It was pouring outside and we all were soaked in moments. I caught up to Luce and for the first time she wasnt happy to see me. Was she mad...I grabbed her hand I held her back. She didnt glare but she still didnt smile. 'Please come to my room and talk to me. I'm sorry I've made you mad. I promise I'll make it up to you.' I yelled over the downpour. She looked at me. I knew she was thinking. But I couldnt tell what about. Penn had already walked ahead but was waiting for her at the doors out of the rain. 'Let me walk Penn back and then maybe I'll stop by.' She said and walked away. But even though she said yes I didnt feel like smiling. I felt horrible for making Luce mad at me.

I walked back to my dorm and into my room dripping again. I pealed all my cloths from my body. And dressed in black shorts and a t-shirt. I laid down on the bed not bothering to move my wet clothes from the floor. I starred at the ceiling listening to the rain hit the roof. Why did I fuel that fight? I made Luce mad at me. I couldnt stand it. I wish she would get here soon. I couldnt even think straight without her. After a while of starring and beating myself up there was a knock on my door. I jumped off the bed and swung the door open. Luce looked at me, her clothes stuck to her body. She looked like she took a shower with them on. I pulled her inside and I closed the door. I reached for her to pull her into a hug but she put her hands up to block me. My heart sunk. But she smiled slightly. 'I dont want to get you soaked, too.' She said quitely. I looked her up and down and noticed she was dripping on my floor. She noticed too. 'You know, I better be going I dont want to get your whole room wet. I just wanted to come by...' I interrupted her by taking her jacket off her shoulders and down her arms. I dropped it to my floor. Her t-shirt clung to her and I couldnt resist leaning towards her and kissing her neck. 'Your beautiful.' I whispered. She shivered. 'Yeah well my clothes are still wet.' She replied. I laughed and turned towards my dresser and pulled out a pair of my old sweat pants and a t-shirt. I tossed them to her and I turned my back. 'Go ahead I'm not looking.' I heard her laugh slightly. After a mintue she said. 'Okay. Fully clothed.' I turned around and looked at her. She looked awesome in my clothes. Her hair was still wet but she looked so cute. I stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug. Her arms came around my neck and mine went around her waist. I kissed her neck a few times. And she shivered with each one. I held her for a while like that. Then she said 'You feel amazing, Cam.' 'Oh you do too.' I sighed content and pulled away. She looked up at me and said 'Okay okay. Your forgiven.' I beamed at her. Then I noticed my ring was looped into the necklace I had given her. My heart tried to beat out of my chest. 'Your wearing it!' I said happily. In my excitment I quickly swung my arm under her legs and as she feel back I caught her around the waist with the other. Her hands came around and behind my neck. She laughed surprised and I couldnt help but laugh too. I walked to the bed and tossed her onto it. She screamed then burst into a fit of giggles as I climbed on top of her and tickled her sides. When I decided she couldnt take anymore which meant she couldnt breath from laughter, I flopped down on top of her. I grabbed her wrist in my hands and put them above her head. 'You are trapped.' I stated in a matter of fact way. She struggeled slightly but didnt try very hard. I kissed her cheek. And then her jaw. And then down her neck. Goose bumps rose on her skin. I couldnt remember a time I had been happier. There was no way I couldnt have her now. She was mine. Truely mine this time. Without thinking I whispered, 'I love you.' And as soon as I did I froze. Oh. God. I really did not do that. Did I? Shit. Luce had gone still under me. I was too scared to lean up and look at her. I kept my face buried into her neck. 'I didnt mean that...um.' I didnt even know what to say. 'Yes you did...And I already know that, Cam.' She whispered into my ear. I let out a breath I didnt know I was holding. I let go on her wrists and rolled off of her. 'I'm sorry.' I said looking to her. She looked...happy. Her eyes shined and with a small smile on her face she asked 'Can I stay?'

We woke up late the next day. Luce was still sleeping as I got into the shower. I turned the water on and stripped down. I spread my wings and loved the feel of the hot water running through my feathers. I got out and dressed. As I walked out of the bathroom I realized my bed was empty. I frowned slightly and walked over to my dresser. She had left me a note. _'Handsome, I went to change. See you later, right? Lov Luce' _I smiled remembering the note I had put in the box with my ring for her. I'm going to take her on a date. Even though I wouldnt tell her that. I heard a knock on my door. My heart slightly jumped. When I opened the door I was met by Roland. There was only a little disapointment as I pulled him inside and into a very manly hug. Roland laughed at me. 'Miss me, huh? Oh Cam, you cant survive without me.' He sighed in mock disapointment. I punched him in the arm. 'No, I'm just a lonely drinker, Ro.' He chuckled as I went to the fridge and pulled out my Jack, grabbed a glass and poured him some. He patted me on the shoulder as I handed him his glass. 'Good ol' Cameron.' He laughed and took a swig. 'So hows the love life? or love of your life? Whatever.' He asked. I smiled and caught him up on the recent days. He shook his head as I told him of the fight and cringed at the accidental slip of telling her that I love her. 'You never cease to surprise, Cam.' I shrugged and drank from the bottle. 'Where have you been, Ro?' He shrugged too. 'Dont know. Around. Needed to get away from you lunatics.' I laughed and let it go. Even though I had a feeling I shouldnt. The last thing I would do is press Roland. And he was the same way. It was one of the reasons our friendship was easy. And I had missed Roland. He probably felt the same but neither of us would say it. We sat in silence with our thoughts and drank. It was...nice. For being a person that hates quite this was actually weird. Roland was the one to break it. 'So, she's yours?' He asked. I shrugged. 'Well, she knows I love her. We act like we are together...so I dont know.' Roland chuckled. 'Good enough for me.' He said but I could see the worry in his eyes. 'Ro, I got this. I've got her.' He sat there maybe thinking over what I said. I sipped from my bottle and waited for Roland to speak. Finally he said 'What about you being who you are. She could want to be with...the human side of you, but how are you ever going to tell her who and what you really are, Cam?' I hadnt actually thought of that. Roland took a long drag from his glass. I mean I would have to eventually tell her. There no way to keep that from her. I would never age and she would notice. 'I'll figure it out, Ro. I've come this far.' He just nodded and knew I wasnt as confident as I sounded.

I walked through the woods farther away from the school. When I came to a clearing I spread my wings making slits in my jacket and T-shirt. I releshed in the feeling of my wings being set free. I took off into the air. I beat my wings harder feeling the sun warm them. The wind blew against my face and whipped my hair around. Flying was like nothing else. Only one thing was better. Luce. I started to spiral down towards the ground again. I was far out into the woods by now. Very few people came out this far. Even to hunt for animals. And even fewer knew of the trail I was landing in. I slowly touched down, landing softly. I walked only a little while until I found what I was looking for. The black shiny motorcycle I had stolen. I had moved out here because I like it and figured I'd need it one day. I pulled it out of a bush and swung my leg over it. I cranked it to life and pressed the gas. I shot down the trail quickly going up to 60mph. I laughed as I dodged trees. It only took me a couple minutes to reach the highway. I sped onto it and my back tire squealed. I looped back towards the school knowing that in ten minutes Luce should be waiting at the gate for me. I pushed the bike as fast as it would go. I made it to the gates just in time. I could see Luce waiting. Her head popped up as she heard the roar of the motorcycle. Her eyes widdened in surprise as I spun the bike around in the roar, squealing the tires, making it face away from the school. I turned around towards Luce and pulled out a helmet. I showed my lion grin. 'Get on!' I yelled over the bike's roar. She hesitated for an agonizing moment before she ran towards me and hopped on the back behind me. I sighed with relief. She took the helmet from my hand and fit it on. I waited long enough for her to wrap her arms around my waist. She pressed herself against me and I took off again. I sped down the road and I felt her arms tighten. It felt so good. 'Are you scared?!' I yelled to her. 'Hell no!' I heard from behind me. I grinned and pushed the gas. Good. She loved it as much as I did. I sped towards the nearest town. It took a few mintues to get there but we had fun doing it. I pulled up to a curb and parked the bike. I let Luce get off first. I hopped off and ran my fingers through my hair. Luce pulled off the helmet smiling, combing through her hair too. I took the helmet from her and set it down on the motorcycle. I turned back to Luce and she was suddenly in my arms. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her. 'Awesome, Cam.' She said. As I pulled back I kissed her cheek. 'Awesome is my middle name. And I thought you would be the one to be afraid of going horribly dangerous speeds on a small motorcycle with a crazy guy.' She laughed 'Well I guess me not being afraid makes me crazy too.' I smiled with my eyes. 'Maybe' I replied lightly. I grabbed her hand and walked down the street. It was a small kind of town but it had a nice river and a few good places to eat. In a few hours it would be dark. I held onto her hand and noticed how she didnt mind it. To any people passing by we would look like an actually couple. I wondered if she knew that. I looked over at her and she smiled. I winked at her and stopped at a little resturant. I opened up the door and very gentlmen like I held it open for her. 'Well thank you sir.' She said in a mock southern bell voice. I laughed. 'Your mightly welcome, mam'm.' I joked back. We sat at a corner booth in the back of the resturant. We looked at the menu for a while until Luce sat hers down. 'So is this an actually date, Cam?' I looked up slowly and decided to avoid the question. 'I think I will have shrimp.' Smooth. I smiled as her eyebrows narrowed. 'Let me rephrase that. Do you want it to be a real date?' She asked. I paused and actually thought before I spoke. Do I tell her the truth or lie and play it off. And what does the truth entail. And does it really matter. 'I do want it to be.' I said my eyes smoldering into hers. She blinked and I contiued. 'Do you want the truth and nothing but?' I asked as I leaned forward resting my elbows on the table. Luce looked into my eyes, not sure what to say. I started to lean away when I seen her nod. I stayed where I was and said in a low voice. 'I want to be with you, Lucinda. I want you to be mine because I am already yours. I have gotton to the point that I dont know who Cameron Briel is. But with you that doesnt matter because I am whoever you want me to be.' Her eyes had widdened and I knew she couldnt think of a thing to say. And since it wasnt going to get worse than this I said. 'Luce, I love you.' I starred at her. She slowly got control of her face and she smiled lightly. I smiled back and she said 'I think I'll have shrimp too.'

We walked out of the resturant and into the brisk air. It was dark and chilly. The wind blew lightly but still had a bite to it. Luce shivered and walked closer to me. I shrugged out of my jacket and put it over her shoulders. She pushed her arms through it and gave me a thank you smile. I took her hand in mine and she didnt resist. It felt natural. We didnt speak until the road ended and we reached the forest. There were no houses or really anything at the end of the road. I started to walk into the trees but Luce didnt follow. 'Um...where are we going? This isnt the part where you take me into the woods and kill me is it?' I laughed at the ting of fear in her voice. 'Your safe with me, honey. And its a surprise.' I pulled on her hand and she followed me reluctantly. I knew it wasnt the fear of being with me. It was the fear of the shadows. Before we stepped into the trees I noticed I could hear a car going way to fast coming up behind us. We both turned slowly at the sound as the car sped to us and stopped only a couple feet away. The brakes squealed. I growled lowly because I already knew who it was. I could feel it. Daniel stepped out of the car without closing the door. 'Lucinda. Get in the car. He not what you think he is.' My body shivered as I went from chilly to on fire in seconds. Luce took a couple steps forward and put her hands on her hips. 'Oh my god. You stalker. What is your problem this time, Daniel?' Luce asked him. He didnt answer. He strod forward and with Luce being in front of me reached her before I did. He grabbed her arm and pulled. She yanked back scared, trying to get out of his grasp. I growled as the fire burned. I stepped forward and decked him in the jaw. 'Back the fuck up, Daniel. I will murder you if you touch her again.' My body shook and I could feel I was loosing myself again. His hand slipped off of Luce and she tried to back up but he quickly grabbed her hand again. He raised himself up slowly and looked to me but when he did the hatred left his eyes and something else replaced it. Something like fear...'Cam, you need to get out of here.' He said pulling Luce away from me. She still struggled in his grasp. 'Let Her The Fuck Go, Daniel!' I growled. Where did Cam go? A little voice in my head asked. Every part of my body burned. My hands were burning my skin. My eyes felt like someone poked them with hot neddles. 'Cam, get out of here. Your not safe for her.' Daniel said slowly. 'You really are a stupid fuck! She doesnt want you! If she did do you think she would be with me right now?!' I screamed at him. I seen Luce jumped. She had stopped struggling and was starring at me from behind Daniel. She looked frightened. Of me. Some small part of me knew I should apoligize and I should be getting her away from Daniel. But that part wasnt me right now. 'Cam...your eyes..they're red.' I heard Luce mumble. Daniel slowly put himself completly in front of her. 'Cam...' He started. 'Let her go now' I growled. I couldnt breath because the burning was starting to hurt. I would be able to control anything much longer. But I had to for Luce's sake. Suddenly Daniel turned away from me and swooped Luce into his arms. She screamed. And thats what did it. Her scream pushed me over the edge. Daniel backed away quickly towards his car. I shut my eyes tight and tried to keep control. But it was already gone. I roared loudly as my wings burst from my back. I stooped over. I looked down to my hands. They were clenched so hard they were white. I opened them quickly and they lit aflame. I held a small ball of fire in each hand. I quickly looked up to Luce. She was my first thought. Still in Daniel's arms she had gone pale. Her mouth was open in a small O. My wings burned and in the dark there was a firey gold color coming from them. The color reflected off of Luce's skin. She starred at my hands and my wings with fear. Daniel had frozen but he wasnt looking at me. He was starring down in shock that Luce was in the presense of a fallen angel... a demon and still alive. I shuddered as I tried to rein in my wings. But I couldnt. They felt like steel. The shaking made me drop to the ground on my hands and knees. The grass under my palms set on fire. I couldnt hold on much longer. I was fighting against what I was. I was going to kill Daniel. I looked to Luce and I seen that she had fainted. I turned to Daniel. And said the last thing I wanted to say. 'Get her out of here. Before I kill you.' I growled. Thats all he needed. He quickly set her in the passenger seat and ran to the drivers side and soon was gone going who knows how fast to get away from me. I fell to the ground and shivered uncontrolably. I fought with myself. The big part wanted to go after them and kill. The smaller part...well was me.

I cried out as pain racked my body. Luce's face came to mind and I could feel the wetness on my face. I pulled my wings from under me and beat them. Once, Twice. Again and again until the burning was bearable. The flames in my hands went out and I could actually think almost clearly. I fucked up. I flew to towards the school. I left my motorcycle not caring anymore. I probably lost Luce forever. I let Daniel run off with her. I would kill him. This was all his fault. I beat my wings harder. The wind was clearing my head. My body felt horrible. I knew I would make it to the school before them but I doubted I would go to Luce. What was that about my eyes being red? Luce had said my eyes had turned red...I sighed. So not only had my wings come out but I looked like the freaking devil. Oh, and dont forget my hands caught on fire. That hadnt happened before. I landed on the grounds of the school. I pulled my wings in and walked quickly to the dorms. I almost ran to Roland's room. I got to his door and banged on it and didnt stop until it opened. 'What the fuck?' Roland said but one look at my face and he pulled me inside. I went to his bed and reached under to pull out his ice chest. I pulled out his bottle of vodka and grabbed a glass. My hands shook so bad I couldnt pour it. 'Let me...' Roland started but I put the bottle to my lips and drank as I walked and sat on his couch. I kept drinking until I choked. 'Cam. Tell me what's up.' Roland stood in front of me. I just starred at him. I didnt know what the fuck to say. My throat burned. 'Cam...' I closed my eyes and I felt him sit next to me. He didnt say anything else. We sat like that for a while. I opened my eyes and took a breath. 'She seen...my wings..' Rolands eyes widdened and his mouth popped open. 'How...' He breathed. I told him all that had happened. How Daniel showed up and how I was planning on showing her my wings anyways but not like that. And how I had lost myself to the demon. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands. 'Holy shit man. How does that even happen?' I shrugged and sipped at the bottle only wanting to feel that burn for the rest of my life. 'Well fuck Cam, go fix it! What are you doing here?' He almost yelled. I turned towards him kinda shocked. Roland never tells me to do anything. Actually he just listens to me bitch and whine. This was new. And weird. 'What?' 'Go fix it, idoit. Luce is the most important thing to you and your just going to let her go. You would set the world on fire for her and you are sitting on my couch drinking my liquor. Why?' I paused. 'She cant love what I am, Ro...' 'And how do you know that?' He asked. Again I didnt know what to say. He continued. 'I never tried to tell the girl I loved what I was. Now I'm not going to do what you did. I know you didnt want me hurt and yeah it probably wouldnt have worked but you told me not too. So I left her. And I regreted it so much that I had to go back only to see she had finally moved on. But you, no you are going to fix this. Cam, I mean it. Get the hell out of here and go get her.' I starred at him just too shocked to answer. I remembered when I told him to leave her alone and let her move on. It was the worst advice I had ever given. I had just broken up with the girl I had thought I loved. But she was only a reminder of Luce. I had just turned over to the dark side and Roland found me on an abandoned island and asked for my help. He was in love but couldnt find a way to tell her what he was. I felt guilt run through me. 'I'm sorry, Roland...' I whispered slowly. His eyebrows raised and his mouth twitched. 'Did you just apoligize? Cam. Saying he is sorry. Wow.' He said smiling. I laughed slightly 'Shut up. I got to go.' I stood up and took a final drink of the vodka. Roland waved as I walked out his dorm. I walked slowly to Luce's room. I had no idea what I would say. I knocked twice even though I knew she wasnt there. I let myself in. Her room was the same as ever. I would fix this. I went to her dresser and dug through her drawer until I found a pen and paper.

Luce I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you found out this way. Please meet me at the cemetary. I'll be at the gates after class. Please come. - Yours, Cam

I left the note there and hoped against everything that she would come. I walked slowly to my room. Wondering where she was and if she was still with Daniel. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I didnt want to see or talk to any one. I ducked into a dark corner and waited for the person to pass. My heart stopped as I seen Daniel. Luce was asleep in his arms. She looked peaceful. My heart broke as I watched how he held her and starred down at her. I wanted to die. Its over. Daniel and Luce passed me in the hall and walked into her room. I sunk to the floor. I couldnt breath. Luce, my Luce, was gone from me. He had won. I had come so close and now it is over. A tear ran down my cheek. I didnt bother to whip it away as I heard footsteps again, heading my way. I stayed where I was. The footsteps stopped in front of me and I could see boots in my blury vision. Like always I knew who it was without looking up. 'Just go away, Daniel.' My voice sounded defeated even to me. 'Cam, I wanted to talk.' 'Well I dont want to talk to you.' He sighed and I looked up at him. He looked defeated as I felt. He looked down at me with something like pity. My chest burned just slightly. 'I'm sorry Cam. We all tried to warn you. She's mine weather she wants to be or not..' He said slowly. 'Your wrong.' I whispered but I didnt believe it anymore. He just shook his head and stuck out his hand to help me up. I starred at it for a moment. I pushed up from the wall and got myself up off the floor. I stood and looked him into the eye. 'You knew how this would end, Cam.' He sighed. 'No. Its not over, Daniel. Not yet.' I said sounding stronger than I felt. He just nodded and I pushed past him and walked down the hall. I didnt turn around as I heard him whisper. 'I'm sorry, brother. But it is over.' I walked faster, almost running to my door. I opened it up and slammed it shut behind me. I walked to my fridge and dug around blindly. I needed to drown the burning pain inside. I couldn't handel myself anymore. I was going to spin out of control and crash if I didnt get some kind of hold. I was goin to break to pieces. My vision was blured by the tears I couldnt control. I pulled out moonshine that Roland had given me. Never thinking I would actually drink it. He had laughed saying for your bad times. He couldnt know how bad time had gotton. I had to make this pain stop. I took a gulp and choked. The burn was almost unbearable but it felt better than the pain I had over losing her. I drank more until I was wobbly on my feet. I kept drinking and tried to make it to my bed. But I only made it two steps before I fell out onto the floor. I didnt feel the impact. I didnt feel anything anymore. I was empty. I didnt get back up that night.

I woke up not knowing where I was. I looked up at the ceiling as my vision became clearer. I looked around and realized I was on the floor. I pulled myself up. I wasnt steady on my feet. I looked at the clock. School had been out for 30 minutes now. I shook my head clearing it and last night came rushing back to me. I let out a whimper at the memories. I took a deep breath and straightened up to look in the mirror. I looked horrible. The worst I ever had. Who was I anymore? I didnt know. My hair was a tangled mess on the top of my hed. I had circles under my red eyes. My face was pale and I could use a shave. I looked beaten, my beauty was dampened. I looked as if I hadnt slept in days. I was wreaked. I looked away and brushed my fingers through my hair as I left the room. I walked across the grounds of the school towards the cemetary. I didnt actually think she would meet me there but some big part of me that had been driven insane still hoped so. I went to the gates and leaned against it. I leaned my elbows against the iron posts, hunching my shoulders forward. I looked down and kicked at a dandeloin with my boot. I knew she wasnt coming but I would wait here all night. She wasnt mine anymore. I knew it. I should have felt her coming but i was surprised to see Luce when i looked up. She stood in front of me just starring. My heart threatened to beat out of my chest. When did I get this bad, I wondered. I jumped slightly and resisted the extreme urge to pull her into me. I leaned off the gate. 'You came.' I said hoarsly and couldnt help the smile that came to my lips. She didnt smile back. She cracked her knuckels and nodded. And held up my note. I reached for her hand but she pulled away, brushing the hair from her eyes. She looked away from me. My heart sank lower. 'I figured you'd be that way...I dont know what to say.' I turned and walked into the cemetary and sat on a bench, cross-legged. I whipped off the leaves and dirt from next to me and motioned for her to sit. She did reluctantly. 'What way am I being?' She asked slowly. I shrugged and looked to the ground. 'Well, I'm baffeled. Shocked, scared, and very confused.' She said not looking at me. She shuddered slightly. I sighed. 'Luce, I'm sorry. I couldnt find a way to tell you. I didnt want this to happen.' I motioned at her showing what I meant by this. I rubbed my temples with my knuckels, trying to get my mouth and brain to work together. 'Maybe Daniel is right. I dont deserve to have you. You should be handeled with the upmost care.' I looked to her. 'I just wanted to be the one to do it. To be the one that loves you and gives you everything you could ever want. The only one.' She looked like she might cry and thats the last thing I wanted to happen. She took a deep breath. 'Cam, you are the sweetest guy but...' 'Oh no,' I covered my face with my hands. 'Not the let him down easy because he is a freak speach. Please dont say we can still be friends.' This was going totally wrong. I couldnt stand that I was losing her. 'You dont want to be my friend?' She asked. 'Lucinda. You know I want much much more than to be just your friend.' I spit out the word friend, hating the sound of it. 'It's him, isnt it? He finally got to you.' I looked to her and she didnt have to say anything. Between me being a freak and Daniel being 'normal' thats all there was. 'You dont even know him.' I stood and stepped away looking down at her. 'But you are prepared to choose right now, huh?' I asked not being able to control the slight anger that rose up. I was so tired of this happening everytime. I was never good enough and he always somehow got his hooks sunk in her so deep. She didnt say a word. I crouched in front of her. I grabbed her hands in mine and she didnt pull away. I looked to her face and I knew this really wasnt about me having wings. It was Daniel. It was being with him. My fingers started to burn. I looked into her eyes pleading. 'I'm sorry. It just happened.' She said quitely. 'Exactly! It just happened. What was it, let me guess. Last night he looked at you in a new way. Luce, you are rushing into a decision before you even know what is at stake! There could be...a lot.' I sighed at her confused face. 'I could make you happy Luce.' I whispered. I had to make her understand. 'You cant...you arent..human, Cam. And Daniel can make me happy..He is like me.' She said slowly. It hurt more than I thought it would. I ignored the fact that she was wrong. 'He's as human as I am! How can you even say that? He wont even touch you.' I gripped her hands harder. She cleared her throat and looked away. 'Yes, he does.' She said quietly. My hands slipped out of hers and curled into fists. My fire had traveled into my chest. He. Touched. Her? 'Elaborate.' I slightly snapped. Her eyebrows narrowed. 'The way Daniel kissed me is none of your business, Cam.' I chuckeled I couldnt help it. Daniel wouldnt do that. 'Oh? I can do just as good as Grigori.' I picked up her hand and kissed it quickly. She turned away. 'It was nothing like that.' I smiled wickedly. 'Like this?' I grazed my lips against her cheek quickly. Barely feeling her sweet skin. 'Wrong.' Is all she said. I leaned away. No way. 'Are you saying Daniel Grigori actually kissed you the way your deserve to be kissed?' She looked into my wide emerald eyes. 'Yes, and its still none of your concern.' I shook my head in disbelief. Not only had he tried to kill her but in one kiss the tables had turned. Last night she was mine and now she was anything but. I had to fix this. And maybe I would stop wanting to die. 'And yet here you are.' I said not believing that Daniel took that chance and she actually lived. I looked back to Luce. Fuck. I could see I automatically pissed her off because she took my coment the wrong way. 'I'm only here to tell you that I cant be with someone that not only has wings and start a fire with his hands but is a freaking evil angel!' She almost shouted her anger getting the best of her. I froze. My whole body stopped working. I starred at her not believeing what she just said. Then I laughed. I couldnt help it. I laughed so hard I couldnt speak. It was a loud hollow laugh. All the stress and tension had to of finally drove me insane. 'What the hell is so funny about that, Cam? You are freaking evil. I trusted you and look what you turn out to be.' She said growing angrier. 'You have no idea what your talking about, Luce.' I said my laughter dieing down. She ground her teeth and stood up and stalked towards the gates. I quickly put myself in front of her making her stop. 'Dont go. I cant believe Daniel actually told you that.' All the laughter had left my voice. 'Leave me alone.' She said and my heart cracked. 'Not yet.' I said pulling her into my arms. I swung her up and started to carry her like I had done many times. I walked deeper into the cemetary. She cried out in surprise and said. 'Let me go!' I ignored her. As I walked I said 'Grigori is not fighting fair, Luce. I need to explain to you.' She pushed against me, trying to get free. 'Go to hell.' 'Already have.' I snapped back and set her on her feet. But I didnt let her go I pulled her to me. I kept her against my chest and looked down at her. My arms were tightly wrapped around her. I leaned my face closer to hers and she glarred at me. 'You are misunderstanding, honey.' I said in a hushed voice. my eyes bored into hers. Her glared was slowly replaced by the normal way she looked at me but with a little fear. 'Look I know things got pretty crazy last night. But honey can you honestly believe Daniel when he says that I'm evil? You know me, better than anyone. Better than I know myself. You know me inside and out. How can you think I'm evil...' She looked confused. 'I dont really. But Daniel said you work for the...devil. And what I seen didnt look...' She said slowly. 'You arent good, Cam.' I shook my head. 'But I'm not bad, Lucinda.' She starred at me and I begged her to believe me. She relaxed slightly in my arms and nodded just a little. 'Just dont pick him before you let me have one kiss.' I begged. I knew I could do this. I had to have her and this kiss was my only chance left. 'Cam, it wont change anything. I cant be with you.' I had to make her understand. 'Humor me? Pretend I'm a soilder and your granting me my last dying wish. I promise, just one kiss, Luce.' She starred at me, into my eyes. I knew she would have to say yes. I couldnt lose her without one kiss of her lips. 'Just one...' She said but I didnt let her finish before my lips were on hers. I kissed her with all the passion I held deep inside. At first she was still in my arms, not responding to me at all. I pushed my lips harder against hers. I ran my hand in her hair and on the back of her neck. She shivered slightly and finally reacted to my touch. She pushed herself against me and I tightened my arm around her. Her hands came around my neck and her fingers went into my hair. She wasnt slow or gentle with me. All her built up anger came out on me. All her fear and hurt. And i loved it. I moaned into her mouth and she pushed her tounge in and met mine. I moved my hand down between her shoulders and pushed her as tight as possible to me. There wasnt any space between us. I backed her up against a headstone that was taller than me. I knew she couldnt move and she liked it. I pulled my lips from hers to let her breathe but kissed down her jaw and neck. She tilted her head back and moaned slightly. I pushed my body harder against hers. I put my hand in her hair and tugged lightly. She responded by pushing her hips against me. I met her force with my own. I brought my mouth to her ear and whispered. 'I love you. Please just give me a chance.' She looked into my eyes and I could see the answer. 'Cam...I think I love you too..' She said slowly. I brought my lips down on hers again and an unbelieveable happiness ran through me. Our kiss turned passionate. She was mine. I would never let her go. Never would I leave her.

Suddenly I was ripped from her from behind. I seen her shock expresion before my face was slammed into the ground. I let out a grunt as the wind was knocked out of me. 'How many times do you have to try and ruin this girl?' Said a southern drawl. Gabbe. I rolled over onto my back and drew myself to my feet. Daniel was standing next to Luce saying something but she was starring at me. I took a step forward but Gabbe pushed into me. 'On no you dont. You arent getting near her.' My rage boiled in me. I rolled up my sleaves and bared my teeth. 'I will kill you.' I growled. 'Cam, stop. Havent you been in enough fights. She is a girl.' I glanced sideways at Luce. 'She is anything but, babe.' Luce eyes widdened as I turned back to Gabbe. Suddenly I was going down with a sharp pain in my jaw. Gabbe had cheap shotted me with a high kick. I fell to the ground. 'Gonna be a shame to beat you up with a fresh manicure.' Gabbe said, standing over me. She kicked me hard in the stomach repeatedly. I staggered into a crouch. I moaned in pain and choked on my own breath. Gabbe was an angel and alot stronger than me. Even in heaven she was higher up than me. The fire engulfed my body. I went to get back up but she pushed me to the ground landed onto my back. She grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. 'Just say uncle, sugar. I'll let you go.' She taughted me. 'Never.' I spat into the ground. 'I was hoping you would say that.' She replied and slamed my face into the ground. It hurt and made the fire roar inside me. I lifted my head and looked to Luce. Daniel was trying to pull her away but she wouldnt budge. I unfurled my wings and pushed Gabbe off my back with them. She landed on the ground her head smaking into a head stone. I heard a gasp from Luce. I was pulling myself up when I was hit in the face. Again and again. Gabbe had gotton up quick. I ducked my head trying to block them. 'Cam!' I heard Luce scream. 'Daniel, let go of me.' I pushed Gabbe away from me and almost knocked her to the ground again but her wings shot out and stopped her from falling. I stumble away, trying to get to Luce. She looked shocked and she was starring at Gabbe. Daniel had her in his arms but she started struggling again trying to get to me. She loves me, I thought as a hard kick to my side landed me on the ground. Gabbe hopped on my chest and let loose on my face. 'Stop it you bitch!' I tried to yell. My wings were pinned beneath me. Gabbe's towered over her body and I shivered at the sight. 'Gabbe, I love him! Please let him go! Your hurting him!' I heard Luce yell. I put my arms up to block my face. I couldnt find the rage in me to fight back I just wanted to go to Luce. She loved me. At Luce's yell, Gabbe paused above me and looked to her. I looked too. Daniel was starring down at Luce like she was a forien creature. I bucked Gabbe off of me and she landed on the ground. 'Luce.' I said past my bleeding lip. Daniel let her go and she ran to me as Gabbe beat her wings and flew a couple feet away in disbelief. Daniel was crouched over looking like he might be sick. He starred after Luce. She landed on her knees next to me. 'Cam, are you ok? Why did you let her beat you up?' I smiled the best I could. My face hurt. 'I tried to fight back. You got to know you are the only human out of all your friends by now.' I whispered. Her eyes widdened. She turned to Daniel who met her eyes but didnt say anything. Her gaze fell on Gabbe, again shocked. Gabbe flutered to the ground and pulled in her wings slowly. Luce turned back to me but looked at my wings crumbled under me. I pulled myself off the ground and helped her to her feet. She kept hold on my hand. I spread out my wings slowly and she starred in wonder. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. She melted into me and wrapped her arms around my back. Her fingers slowly touched my wings. I closed my eyes. It felt so wonderful. Even though I didnt want to I pulled away as I heard the flapping of the wings and someone's feet touch down on the grass. Roland walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. 'I could feel you were getting your ass kicked...' He paused and noticed Luce and quickly pulled in his wings. She starred. 'How many...are there?' She asked me. I laughed and Roland did too. His was nervous though. He glanced to the side at Daniel. He had walked closer. 'Luce, do you really love him? How could you?' He asked his voice breaking. I stepped away letting her go and looking to her face. Guilt crossed over her face as she looked to Daniel. 'I'm sorry. I just fell for him. He has been here for me since the start.' She glanced over toward me then back to Daniel. 'You didnt want anything to do with me. And even though I feel a weird pull towards you, a very strong one...I dont love you, Daniel. Not like I love Cam.' I heard a gasp from behind me. It was from Arriane. She had showed up without me noticing. I turned my attention back to Daniel. I could see his body shake in pain. I flinched because I could still feel it through our old bond. His knees grew weak. Luce looked like she might cry. I wanted to pull her into me but I let him step towards her and bring her into his arms. I resisted the urge to pull them apart. Out of all I was taking away this is what I could give him. I felt guilty but tried to push it down because I had finally gotton what I had fought for. My Luce.

Daniel pulled Luce tighter to him and she put her arms around him. 'I love you, Lucinda. I'll always be waiting. If he ever hurts you.' He whispered. She pulled back from him and he let her go. He stepped back and I could see the tears running down his face. He unfurled his wings and stood and looked at Luce. She was frozen to the spot. His wings were the oppisite of mine. Completly white with silver streaked through them. Just like the angel wings you see on movies. I wings ached in a yearning to touch them. That was also from a bond long ago severed. I rolled my shoulders and I sighed as Daniel beat his wings and took off into the air like a rocket. Luce pulled me to her and I wrapped my arms around her and held her close as I watched Daniel fly away. I knew that was the last time I would see him for a long while. Something in me ached slightly. I pushed it down and held Luce tighter. I leaned down and whispered into her ear. 'I will never hurt you, Luce.' She nodded, her head against my chest. I watched as Arriane shot into the sky after Daniel. Roland patted me on the shoulder and took off too. Gabbe gave me look filled with acustion. I closed my eyes as she took off into the air. Alone with Luce I pulled back from her. She looked up at me. I know she wasnt sure of her decision. I would make her sure. I slowly pressed my lips to hers and kissed her gently. I relished in the feeling of her mouth against mine. I kissed her sweetly and pulled away slowly. 'I need to talk to you.' I said opening my eyes. 'Its time to tell you some truth.' She nodded slowly not sure if she wanted to know. I pulled away and grabbed her hand. I lead her deeper into the cemetary. I walked to her to the spot where we had our first date. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. I took a deep breath not knowing what to say. 'Cam? Will you tell me what Daniel meant by you were...evil?' Luce asked looking up at me. I expected to be the first to speak. I paused before answering. 'Well...you know in the bible how they say that...Lucifer and his followers fell from heaven because Lucifer wanted to be more powerful than God?' She nodded slowly. 'Well that was the reason Lucifer fell but not all the angels fell for the same reason. Some for believing in love of others beside God. Some not wanting to follow him. Others for the fact that they hesitated before choosing a side.' I paused trying to figure out where to go from there. 'Okay..' She said. I wrapped my arms around her. 'I am a fallen angel, Luce. We all are. We live forever.' She let out a small disbelieving laugh. 'Um, what?' 'I get to live forever. I watch people live and die and I stay the same. There is only one way known for me to die. Well, maybe two. But I will never age and I will never go back to heaven. We all are damned to walk this earth, forever.' She starred at me. 'And you love me why? I will grow old and I will die. This makes no sense.' She shook her head. 'Honey, I have loved you as long as I can remember.' Her eyebrows pulled together and complete confusion covered her face. 'You dont ever get to grow old either. You have died over and over for thousands of years. You come along every 17 years. And...well you and Daniel are damned more than the rest of us. His love for you is why he fell...' I hated telling her this part. What if she changed her mind. She nodded at me to continue. 'Well, everytime you two meet you die. He kills you.' She gasped and jumped slightly in my arms. 'I mean a touch or kiss from him usually kills you...but this time its different. This time your soul is up for grabs because in all your other life times you were saved or batized under God. This time the cycle is broken. This time you can die. For good. But we will stop that...' I said quickly. 'What do you mean stop it? Stop me from dying? Thats not possible.' She whispered. 'Trust me Luce it is...I just cant tell you how. Only certain things you can hear from the mouth of an...angel.' She shook her head again. 'Cam, you are insane.' 'Its the truth and you know it. Deep down inside you know it. Every life time of yours I fight and fight for you but I always loose. You and Daniel are connected but I have always loved you. Only this time your life has changed and I finally have you. Sometimes I believe I will wake from a very real dream. My life has never been complete without you and I have always lost you as has Daniel. But being with me has always been easy...Being with him has always killed you. Being in his arms has always lead to you bursting into flames.' She tried to pull away from me but I held her to me. 'Cam. This doesnt make any sense. Your saying I live and die over and over again?' I nodded wishing that she would understand. 'You are crazy...I dont believe you...and I mean I love you but...' I laughed half heartedly. 'Well yeah, we are all crazy. And you dont know how sweet those words are. I dont care if you dont believe me now. You will. You have to.' I kissed her lips and pulled her closer to me in my lap. She pulled her lips away and said 'Cam you never answered my question...Are you evil?' I sighed. This will be the hardest part. 'Evil and good are not black and white like you might think, Luce. Do you think I am evil? A heartless, cruel, monster?' I asked. She shook her head slowly. 'Well, my love, I am. I am a demon.' Her mouthed dropped open and she crawled out of my lap. I let her go. 'What are you saying Cam?' She was not touching me but still sitting next to me. At least she hadnt run away screaming yet. 'Like I said its not as black and white as you think, Luce. I'm on the _dark side_ as is Roland and...Molly. So you can see that what we are doesnt make us who we are. But you want to know why I truely chose that side. The side of Lucifer. So I could love freely who I wanted and how I wanted. Not because I am evil at heart. The gold in my wings, the red eyes and extreme anger are just side affects to the life I chose.' I paused to look at her face. 'I am no good but I can promise you that I will never hurt you and my love for you will always overpower my demon.' I reached for her hand. 'I love you Lucinda...but I understand if you no longer feel the same.' My words hurt but they needed to be said. I had to let her have the choice. She looked into my eyes, searching for the truth. She moved closer to me. 'I love you, Cam and I accept you...' She said slowly. Love filled my body and it made my wings glow golden. She looked to them and stood. I stood with her my eyes questioning. 'So can you fly?' She asked looking to my eyes. I laughed loud. I tilted my head back and my body shook with laughter. It was relief. Luce giggled. 'I take that as a yes.' I looked down at her and pulled her into my arms. 'Well lets just see.' I gently beat my wings and within seconds we were a hundreds of feet above the school. Alone in the world. Luce clutched me tighter as she looked down. She looked to me as the wind tangled our hair. She starred into my eyes and I could see her love for me. She had actually choosen me this time. The last time. I couldnt believe I had my Luce in my arms...and she accepted me. All of me. I smiled brightly and she smiled back. She put one hand on my face and I leaned into her touch. My eyes fluttered closed and soon I could feel her lips push softly against mine. I kissed her back the way she deserved. I kissed her sweet and soft until slowly deepening the kiss. She responded by pressing her lips against mine in hunger. Her hands tangled in my hair and pulled lightly. I clutched her tighter and moaned. She tasted so good. I gently ran my tounge against her bottom lip. Her mouth opened slightly and I couldnt help but ravish her with my tounge. She let out a small whimper. I was surprised I was still managing to fly. I pulled back slightly and kissed down her neck and back up to her ear. 'I will forever love you, Lucinda Price. I am yours.' I could see her smile and whisper 'I'm yours too. Finally. I love you too, Cam.'


End file.
